


Blanc Out

by 11JJ11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Akumatized Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Angst, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Child Abuse, F/M, Gabriel Agreste's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mariblanc, Marichat, Overwhelmed Marinette, Protect Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, set mid-season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: They always knew how dangerous it would be if one of them was akumatized, but what Marinette didn't realize was the emotional pain that would come along with that. But now as she faces Chat Blanc she begins to realize just how much she needs and misses her partner.Hawk Moth seems determined not to lose this akuma though, Chat retreating at any sign he might falter, leading one battle to stretch out into many. What pushed him to this state, allowing Hawk Moth to turn him? And what about the times when Hawk Moth is not in control, when her kitty is roaming the streets of Paris, akumatized and alone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing the trailer for Chat Blanc yesterday (I am SO excited for that episode) I remembered my own Chat Blanc fic that I started a little while ago but never finished. I decided to upload it, because I'm in a Chat Blanc mood right now.

Marinette was exhausted.

She was quivering as she stumbled into her family bakery, arms wrapped around herself. She didn’t even realize tears were streaming down her face until she found her father’s arms bringing her into a tight embrace, concerned words pouring from her parents’ mouths. She pressed herself against his chest, but her body refused to be calmed.

Marinette didn’t understand a word of what they were saying to her– she could hear them, their worry, but yet the words were just forgein mumbles to her. She pressed her eyes shut, trying to fight back the tears that were falling, and she forced herself to speak. She didn’t know what she said, most likely one of the many excuses she had used before; she was tired, she was caught up in the akuma attack, that she just needed to sleep.

She climbed the steps to her room, every muscle aching as she walked. As soon as she was out of her parents’ sight she let her tears spill over once more, almost collapsing against the railing as she slowly made her way up to her room. Her bag twitched, Tikki drifted up from the purse, a half eaten cookie in hand as she looked up at her holder. The kwami looked just as exhausted as the human did, concern lining her blue eyes.

“Marinette,” Tikki said softly. “This isn’t your fault.”

She didn’t say anything, the teenage girl simply dragging herself into her room, her arms shaking slightly as she shut the trapdoor behind her. It slammed shut with a loud echo, causing both of them to jump slightly. Tikki ate several more bites of her cookie, each one seeming to give her a boost to her energy. Marinette collapsed down on her chaise, a small sigh escaping her as she curled up.

“Why does it hurt so much?” Marinette asked softly, bringing her aching limbs in closer.

“You held your transformation for hours,” Tikki said, darting in front of her, eating her final bite of her cookie. “You use just as much of your energy as you do mine... and I think this akuma is... a bit different than others we’ve faced.”

Marinette shot her a bitter look, before turning over to stare at the wall. “It’s because Chat’s always taking the hits for me, isn’t it? Does he feel like this after every fight, Tikki?”

“This isn’t the first time you’ve faced an akuma on your own– and this isn’t the first time you’ve faced Chat!” Tikki cried, zipping around so she could look her holder in the eyes. “Being akumatized himself has just enhanced him power, and facing him on your own has left you both physically and mentally exhausted!”

Fresh tears entered her eyes. “I should have known something was wrong when he didn’t show up for patrol. I should have done something, gone looking for him... I should have contacted Master Fu!”

“There’s nothing you could have done,” Tikki said softly. “Please don’t blame yourself.”

_ “My best friend was akumatized and I did nothing about it!” _Marinette cried, twisting so she was facing away from the kwami. “He didn’t show up, and I brushed it off! He needed my help, and I did nothing! He’s out there suffering right now and I’m supposed to fight him so I can stop him but I don’t want to hurt him and I don’t think I’m strong enough to face him on my own but everyone expects me to and it’s not just mind control something had to have hurt him to put him in the state to be akumatized and I should have been there to help him and I wasn’t–!”

The words came pouring out from her, unhindered and rushed. Fresh tears lined her eyes; her pain, fear, and frustration no longer being able to be held back. Her words trailed off, just becoming muffled sobs as she buried her face into a pillow. Tikki watched her with a soft expression, and she drifted down and landed on her shoulder. She had just spent an entire afternoon fighting against Chat Blanc, and she had every right to let her feelings out.

Marinette had fought against Chat before, akumas having used their powers to turn him against her, but even this was different. As she said this wasn’t simply mind control– but Chat’s real emotions heightened because of the akuma. The sorrow and pain that Chat Blanc had shown today was real, just simply elevated far beyond what it should have been. His abilities had been enhanced as well, and with no Chat Noir by her side to help her Chat Blanc had been one of the most dangerous akuma’s she had ever faced.

And the fight had lasted for hours.

Despite how long they had been fighting, despite everything Ladybug had done to get the akumatized object hidden away in his pocket, it was simply a battle they could not win. They had used three Lucky Charms, had only minutes to rest and get back into the fight, yet it simply hadn’t been enough. Then, as the sun had begun setting, Chat Blanc had vanished– going from relentlessly attacking to suddenly retreating– vanishing as he darted across the rooftops of Paris, moving too quickly for even Ladybug to catch up.

“You won’t face him alone next time,” Tikki promised, pressing up against her cheek. “We’ll go to Master Fu. Rena and Carapace can help you, or any of the others. As soon as he’s purified we can help Chat in whatever way he needs, it’s going to be okay.”

“What if his retreat was Hawk Moth ordering him to bring his Miraculous to him,” Marinette whispered fearfully. “Then Chat would be defenseless and...”

“Hawk Moth wouldn’t risk it, not unless he had both of yours,” Tikki said. “Hawk Moth shares a bond with his akumas, and that includes senses. He took great risk in akumatizing Chat, because just as easily as Hawk Moth can look through Chat’s eyes and hear through his ears, Chat could locate Hawk Moth with that same connection. And seeing how Miraculous holders seem to retain most memories...”

“H-huh?”

“Alya and Nino remembered being Oblivio,” Tikki said. “And Chloe hasn’t seemed to have forgotten about being Queen Wasp. Chances are that Chat will remember being Chat Blanc– meaning once you purify him he may be able to lead us to Hawk Moth’s lair.”

Marinette took this in with silence. “...Is that why he had Chat retreat...?”

“Akumatizing Chat Noir was a great risk for him, an all or nothing gamble,” Tikki confirmed. “He’s not disposable like the other victims he’s akumatized– he will hold onto Chat for as long as he can. He can’t take Chat’s ring now, because that will strip him of most of his powers, which he’ll need to face you and get your Miraculous.”

“But–!”

“Marinette– you need to rest,” Tikki insisted. “I know today has been hard, and I know there’s so much to worry about, but it will be best for everyone if you get some sleep. In the morning you’ll be able to think clearly, and that will be the best way to help Chat and Paris.”

She wanted to protest, she wanted to help Chat _ now _, but she recognized the truth in the kwami’s words. Rest now, and leave everything for the morning. She nodded slowly, rising up from her chaise, wincing as her aching muscles flared up. It didn’t hurt as much as before, but still her muscles were sore from today’s fight. She wiped away the lingering tears, and slowly made her way up to her loft, where her bed was awaiting her. She didn’t care that she was still in her school clothes, she was far too exhausted, and she collapsed onto her bed.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud thump on her roof.

Both she and Tikki jerked their heads towards her skylight as they heard the sound, her heart began to thump in her chest. Kwami and human looked at each other uncertainly, the sound clearly belonging to something large. Tikki drifted up towards the skylight, phasing through to peer at what was on the roof– darting down just as quickly. Her eyes were wide with fear, and the kwami made a shushing motion, signaling for her to stay low.

Marinette tilted her head slightly, trying to listen for any sign of what could be up there. Tikki’s fearful expression was enough to put her on edge– but yet her curiosity was just as strong. She slowly sat up, her heart hammering in her chest as she heard a rasping sound above, which soon turned into a heavy coughing. Whatever was on her roof was definitely human.

She bolted to her feet, bed springs creaking as she headed towards the trapdoor. Tikki’s eyes widened further, shaking her head urgently, but for some reason she simply didn’t care. She wanted to see who was on her roof, and that desire drowned out Tikki’s warning– something that she usually heeded. The kwami darted back and forth nervously as she reached for the skylight, pushing it open, peering out on her balcony. Her gut tightened as she caught a glimpse of white leather, a very familiar form laying collapsed in front of her.

“Chat,” Marinette whispered, staring at the form of her akumatized partner.

Her voice had been hushed, barely a whisper, but clearly he had heard her. He let out a groan, shifting as she spoke. His head twisted towards her, clawed hands digging into the floor as he opened his eyes. Her world seemed to freeze as those blue eyes met hers, his sharp gaze fixated on her. His pupils were slitted, and his eyes seemed to almost glow in the night as he pushed himself up, arms cradled close to his body.

He opened his mouth, revealing a pair of pointed canine teeth, letting out a low hiss. She instantly shrank back, but unfortunately this action wasn’t unfamiliar. Throughout their battle he had done nothing but hiss and growl, his claws having slashed towards her multiple times as they had clashed on the Paris rooftops.

His aggression was swiftly pushed to the back of her mind as he shifted, Chat Blanc taking in a sharp breath, clutching his body in pain. Marinette’s eyes widened slightly, pushing the trapdoor up further as he curled up on her balcony, his breathing heavy. His eyes slid shut, breath hitching, and a low rumble filled the air.

“Are you purring?” Marinette asked in surprise, her words coming from her without thought.

Chat Blanc reeled back as if he had just been struck, scurrying back with another hiss. He was down on all fours, panting heavily as he glowered at her. Her heart twisted, because he was so clearly in pain– pain that she knew she had caused in their battle. She hadn’t been gentle, throwing him across the streets, yoyo and claws having clashed over and over.

“Stay. Back.” He spat, every muscle in his body tensed.

“D-did you just talk?” She cried, her eyes widening– he had not said a single word throughout their entire battle. He had just attacked and lashed out, having chased Ladybug like a predator stalking its prey, his actions had been nothing but animalistic in nature. She had thought the akuma had chased the human from his mind, and had brought out the cat.

Chat Blanc snorted, tossing his head, before wincing at the action. Gritting his teeth he glanced at her, before slowly lowering himself back to the balcony, huffing. His blue gaze stayed locked on her, breathing ragged as he curled back up. The low rumble still rang out around them, his purring having yet to fade.

“Why wouldn’t I?” He asked slowly, eyes watching her bitterly, and she gulped.

“Um... on the news reports,” Marinette said slowly, reminding herself that he didn’t know that Ladybug was in front of him. “You never talked, and Ladybug seemed to be trying to reason with you several times and... yeah?”

His body tensed. “Don’t talk about her.”

“Ladybug?”

His reply was a violent hiss.

“Okay, I won’t say her name,” Marinette said, speaking softly in hopes to keep him calm. She shifted again, not sure of what to make of the constant purring filling the air. He was hurting, he was bitter, what could be making him happy right now? “Um... c-could I look at your wounds? If you’re hurt I could help–”

_ “Stay away!” _ He snarled, eyes going wide, giving him a crazed gleam in his eyes. A yelp got caught in her throat, and she retreated back into her room, the skylight sliding shut as he charged right towards her. 

She was panting as she collapsed down onto her bed, listening to the wild scratches coming from above. Her eyes shifted over to Tikki, who was staring up nervously– but soon the balcony fell silent. They both listened carefully as Chat dragged himself away from the entrance, a small thump sounding out as he laid back down.

“He’s not the Chat you knew,” Tikki said softly. “Don’t press him.”

“He’s right there,” She whispered. “I know the akuma is in his pocket, if I could just get it then I could help him–”

“It’s too dangerous to approach him without your suit– he could seriously hurt you,” Tikki said, voice urgent and hushed. “And if you transform now Hawk Moth will know that Ladybug lives here! It’s not safe, Mari. Just... just let him stay up there for tonight, he probably has no where else to go.”

That was very true. As an akuma he couldn’t detransform, so it wasn’t like he could just go home like nothing had happened. Besides, Chat had never really spoken positively about his home life, so she doubted he would even want to go back there now. It wasn’t like he could just rest anywhere in Paris, the police would come and people would be frightened at the mere sight of him. She most certainly wasn’t about to tell her parents that he was here, and she definitely wasn’t about to chase him off.

“He must be hungry,” Marinette realized. She sat up, slipping out from her bed and down the steps from her loft. 

She was tempted to go to the bakery, but her aching limbs said otherwise, especially when she had food in her room. It definitely wasn’t the most nutritious things– part of Tikki’s cookie collection, a bag of chips and some candy– but she gathered them up anyways. She grabbed an apple sitting on her desk, something she hadn’t touched from lunch, looking for something to put everything in.

A spare backpack became the winner, the food being slipped inside alongside a water bottle. As she climbed back up into her loft she grabbed a spare blanket at the foot of her bed, rolling it up and tucking everything under one arm. Tikki was watching her disapprovingly, but said nothing to stop her as she approached the skylight once more. She hesitated, trying not to shiver at the thought of his icy blue eyes, and she pushed the door open.

Immediately her ears were greeted by the sound of a low hiss, but she didn’t even pause. She shoved the backpack and the blanket up onto her balcony, before ducking back inside and locking the trapdoor as she heard Chat changing at her once more. She collapsed down onto her bed, eyes slightly wide as she listened to the sounds above, Chat slashing at the trapdoor.

“Marinette, you need to rest,’ Tikki insisted.

“I know, but I just couldn’t leave him like that,” She said softly.

“You’re always trying to help others, and that is a good thing,” Tikki said. “But right now you need to worry about yourself if you’re going to be able to do anything tomorrow. Please get some sleep.”

“I will,” Marinette promised, and her kwami’s gaze softened. She crawled under her covers, Tikki curling up onto the pillow next to her. She strained her ears, trying to listen for any sign of Chat outside, but she heard nothing.

With a sigh she pulled out her phone, scrolling through the news reports as she laid there in bed, hoping to see something– anything– that could help her. The internet had blown up with the news that one of their heroes had been akumatized, but nothing that could help Chat crossed her eyes. With a sigh she was about to turn off her phone, before she paused. She bit her lip in thought, before typing one more thing into the search bar.

_ Why do cats purr? _

At first she got the answers she expected– a cat purrs when they’re happy and content, they purr to comfort and communicate with each other– but it was one of the last answers that caught her attention: cats can also purr when they are in pain.

A lump formed in her throat as she read this, the echoes of Chat’s rumbling purrs running through her head, his pained expression branded into her mind. He was hurting, her partner was hurt and it was her fault. She had been the one to attack him, to leave him in such a state. Now he was up on her balcony, all alone with the pain she had caused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Blanc was an amazing, heart-wrenching episode. I don't think I'm going to be over that one for a long time.

“Marinette! You’re going to be late!”

Marinette groaned as her mom called up the stairs, twisting in her bed. She flinched as a flicker of pain ran through her, muscles still sore from yesterday’s fight. It took her a moment to remember what had happened, her mind instantly becoming alert the moment the image of Chat Blanc ran through her head. She sat straight up, Tikki still fast asleep on the pillow next to her, eyes fluttering open as she threw herself to her feet.

“Marinette, are you awake?”

“Yes!” she called back, throwing her skylight open. She peered out onto her balcony, but nothing but emptiness met her gaze. Her heart sank, knowing that Chat was probably long gone by now.

Her eyes fell down onto the blanket and backpack she had left out for him, sitting right by her doorway where she had placed them, him having apparently not used them. She picked them up, but paused when she realized how light the backpack was. She opened it up, an empty chip bag and an apple core greeting her eyes. A small smile spread over her face, realizing that he had eaten, meaning that he wasn’t out there starving.

“He took the food, Tikki,” she said in relief as she slipped back down into her room.

“I’m surprised he left anything at all,” the kwami said, staring at the blanket and backpack. “Akumas are self centered, so he must have not wanted them.”

“Akumatized or not, he’s still Chat,” Marinette said defensively. “He’s just...”

The kwami darted in front of her, arms crossed. “I don’t want to be harsh, Marinette, but if you are going to be able to get through this fight you need to separate the idea of Chat Blanc from Chat Noir in your mind. They’re not the same person anymore. It’s the same thing you do with any other akuma.”

She didn’t reply, movements slightly tensed as she began to get ready for school. Tikki watched her, before letting out a small sigh, drifting after her holder. She knew that this was hard, this was her partner after all, her close friend and one of her few companions in her superhero persona.

“...You might want to bring something for lunch,” Tikki said after a moment. “We should use the lunch break to go to Master Fu’s, and get the Miraculouses for Alya and Nino, they should probably hold onto them until we’re able to... defeat this akuma.”

“Where do you think Chat is right now?” Marinette asked softly.

“Hopefully still hiding and not causing trouble,” Tikki said, landing on her shoulder. “We should probably get going, you don’t need to be late for school again.”

* * *

The Ladybug versus Chat Blanc fight was what everyone was talking about at school– and Marinette hated every moment of it. Hearing everyone talking about it, speculating what it meant and what had taken place– it was all just a painful reminder. She sat hunched in her desk, pretending that Alya wasn’t talking her ear off right next to her, many of the class gathered around.

“What do you think, Marinette?” Alya asked, causing her to jump.

“I– I don’t want to talk about it,” she said quickly, not sure of what the question had been, but she had no intention of answering.

“I know you’re not chatty about akumas, but this is different,” she said, shoving her phone under Marinette’s nose. Her eyes widened as she watched the video of her throwing Chat Blanc into the side of the building, an inhuman yowl escaping his throat. The air around her felt heavy, and she turned away.

The Miraculous Ladybugs hadn’t healed him. She had seen the pain he was in last night. She didn’t know why it hadn’t affected him, but the last thing she wanted was for him to be in pain. She had hurt her partner and hadn’t been able to heal him, he was attacking her and it was against his own will. She hadn’t been able to help him, and she was afraid that she couldn’t. 

“I said I don’t want to talk about it!” Marinette shouted, causing everyone around her to jump as she suddenly rose to her feet. She was breathing heavily, and her eyes stung as tears threatened to fall.

“It isn’t something we can just ignore,” Alya said. “I mean, one of _ the _ heroes was akumatized.”

“Yeah– and so were Queen Bee and Carapace and Rena Rouge during Heroes’ Day!” Marinette snapped back. “It isn’t special, it isn’t new, Ladybug will just have to fix everything like she always does and everyone can continue on in their life!”

Tears were running down her face, and her friends were staring at her in confusion, her reaction being far from the one she would normally give. She sank back down into her seat, wishing that no one was looking at her as she hastily wiped away her tears, trying to control her breathing. She was stressed, and she knew that, she just needed to calm down and control herself...

A bitter snort escaped her– at least she didn’t have to worry about being akumatized, because there was already an active akuma. Her best friend, who needed her, and she was just sitting at her desk waiting for school to start.

“Mari, are you okay?” Alya asked in worry, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“Yes,” she lied. “Just tired and stressed. Sorry for snapping at you.”

“It’s okay, girl, if you need anything just let me know,” Alya said, slipping her phone away, not about to pressure her with Chat Blanc again. Marinette did her best to try to ignore everyone’s quiet mutters, knowing they were about her. She was usually the cheerful one in class, the calming force, and now she was on edge.

Marinette stared at the empty desk in front of her, where Adrien usually sat. She wished that he was here today, because she was sure that he’d give a small smile like he always did, and his smile seemed to light up her world. But Adrien would not be returning to school for sometime– Nino had come in that morning showing them the texts Adrien had sent. His father was pulling him out of school until Chat Blanc was deakumatized, feeling it was too dangerous for him to be out and about.

As if she didn’t have enough pressure on her shoulders already, but now Adrien was locked up until she could stop Chat. She knew just how much the blond hated being locked away, yet it seemed his father jumped on any opportunity to do just that. She buried her head into her arms, trying to shake the thoughts of the two blonds from her mind, with little success.

* * *

Marinette didn’t say anything to anyone as the lunch bell rang, simply making her way to the front doors of the school. Everyone probably assumed she was going home for lunch, and she would make no effort to correct them. Less questions thrown her way the better.

It didn’t take long to reach Master Fu’s place, and fortunately it didn’t look like he had any current customers. She carefully slipped inside, but didn’t see any sign of the guardian. Tikki zipped about the place as soon as the door was shut, leading her towards the back room where the master was usually waiting for them. The older man was fast asleep on the mat on the ground, a tablet laying next to him. Normally she wouldn’t have snooped through his stuff, but she couldn’t help but notice it was a picture of one of the pages from the book about the Miraculouses.

She picked it up, finding that it was the page about the Butterfly Miraculous. She couldn’t read any of the words, but she assumed that Fu was reading up on their enemy’s abilities. Or perhaps on akumas themselves– either would make sense with the current situation they were in.

“Hello Marinette,” Wayzz said, zipping out from his resting spot near where the Miracle Box was hidden. She let out a small yelp, but fortunately didn’t drop the tablet. “Feel free to wake Master, he gets enough naps anyways.”

“Are you sure...? I wouldn’t want to bother him–”

Wayzz smiled gently. “Master has been waiting for you to come, and he would not want to miss you. I am assuming you are here about the akumatization of Chat Noir after all, right?”

She nodded slowly, looking down at Master Fu once more. Noticing her hesitation Tikki darted forward, landing on the older man’s face and poking him in the nose. He took in a sharp breath, sitting straight up with wide eyes, blurting out something in Mandarin. Tikki let out a small giggle, hovering in front of him as Master Fu looked around.

“Marinette,” he said, expression softening when he saw her. He pushed himself to his feet, wincing slightly, rubbing at his back. “I was expecting you– how are you doing? That last fight was not a gentle one.”

“I’m okay,” she whispered, and Tikki scowled.

“No she’s not, Master!” the kwami declared. “She’s been stressed and worried! She’s barely gotten any sleep and she hasn’t eaten anything all day!”

“Tikki, I’m fine–”

“Not like this, you aren’t!”

“Come,” Master Fu said, taking the tablet from her and gesturing for her to follow. “I will make you something to eat, and you tell me everything that has been on your mind.”

She hesitated for only a few seconds, but as she followed him into his tiny kitchen she felt all of her defenses falling. The stress of being a hero was hard enough, but with everything that had happened it now felt like a nearly uncarriable burden. Master Fu was the only human she could freely talk to about this side of her life, and once the dam burst everything came rushing out.

Master Fu was surprisingly a good cook– but after being alive for as long as he had she supposed it was only to be expected. She barely even noticed what she was eating, still rambling on between bites, but the taste was comforting. It reminded her of her mother’s cooking, and instantly she could feel herself relaxing as she sat there eating, pouring out all her worries to the man.

“It is not an easy situation,” Fu acknowledge. “Unfortunately I can offer you no more than Tikki can– we must treat this like another akuma, and it would be best if you did not associate Chat Blanc with Chat Noir. Akumas change people, and that is not your partner you are fighting.”

Marinette lowered her head. “I... I um, saw Chat Blanc after the fight. When I was a civilian,” she hesitated for a moment, not sure if she wanted to say that Chat had literally slept on her roof. Having an akuma so close to her when she wasn’t transformed was dangerous. “I couldn’t help but notice that he seemed to be hurting from the fight... do you know why the Miraculous Ladybugs didn’t heal him?”

Master Fu’s gaze darkened. “Yes, I know why. It is part of the reason why you must defeat him quickly– the Ladybug and the Black Cat are not meant to be used against each other.”

Her heart jumped. “What do you mean?”

“They are the most powerful Miraculouses, two halves of a whole– and when they are not used together they are not whole,” he took a sip of tea, sighing. “There’s a reason why I didn’t just send out the Ladybug Miraculous when Hawk Moth showed up.”

She frowned, but saw what he was trying to say. Logically it made more sense to just put the Ladybug earrings into circulation– it was the Miraculous that could stop the akumas, not Chat’s ring. If only the Ladybug was active that would set Hawk Moth further back from his goal, only being able to seize half of what he wanted if he were to win. She shuddered at the thought of not meeting Chat though, and was grateful that both were active, no matter what the reason.

“So why both?” she asked, knowing that was what he was waiting for her to ask.

“Both Miraculouses depend on each other– and without the other your powers begin to weaken. Think back on times when you didn’t have Chat with you– how successful were you with winning? It was a much harder battle, wasn’t it?”

The first one that popped into her mind was Style Queen, who had been a difficult akuma, but not particularly harder than any others... but Plagg had been there in that fight when Chat hadn’t, and he was the literal embodiment of the Black Cat ring. The fight against Desperada came up next– Adrien having said they failed tens of thousands of times throughout his Second Chances when Chat Noir hadn’t been with them. Yet the moment the cat had shown up it had only taken her, him, and Viperion just a few minutes to defeat that akuma.

“Yes,” she said softly.

“Without both Miraculouses active the Ladybug’s powers would be considerably weakened,” Fu said. “Unfortunately the same holds true when one Miraculous is turned against another. It is not as drastic since both are active, but as long as you two are facing against each other your powers will begin to waver.”

“And that’s why Chat wasn’t healed?” Marinette’s eyes were wide with horror.

“Correct,” he bowed his head. “And if this fight extends on it won’t be long until your healing starts failing on you as well.”

She swallowed, remembering just how sore she had been after the battle– much more than usual. She tried to push the thought away, because next time she saw Chat she would get his akuma and everything would be okay. “What about the city– am I going to be unable to reverse the damage for it too?”

“It will be some time before it starts weakening on restoring the city and others, since they aren’t wielding yours and Chat’s Miraculouses, the faltering powers are focused on you two. But yes, eventually that will fail as well. Your Lucky Charm should last for much longer though, and I have never heard of the purification failing.”

“Does this mean his Cataclysm will get weaker?” she asked– he had unlimited ones thanks to the boost in power his akuma gave him, and that getting weaker would be more than welcome.

Fu shook his head. “Cataclysm is the counterpart to your Lucky Charm. Until your Lucky Charms start failing, his Cataclysms will remain strong. His power that would be weakened is one that he has never used before– and we are fortunate that Hawk Moth nor him knows about it.”

“Chat has other powers?”

“He has three just like you.”

She scowled slightly. “Why wasn’t he told about them then– more abilities would be useful when facing akumas!”

“His powers are the opposite of yours, Marinette, and what he wields is much more dangerous than your abilities,” Fu looked at her solemnly. “You have your Cure– that brings healing and restoration. What would be the opposite of that be?”

“...Harming and destruction?”

“You can Cure the land, Marinette, and if Chat so wished he could Curse it,” he tilted his head slightly. “He could bring natural disasters and pestilence, death and destruction, just about anything he wished. Do you see any use for that in battling akumas?”

“He... he could do all that?” she whispered, both awed and horrified. 

“If he so wished, but I do not believe Chat would ever do such a thing. The Curse has only been used various times throughout history, and none had gentle effects. The last time would be the Black Death, which most certainly left its mark,” he sighed. “His Curse is what’s being weakened right now, but neither he nor Hawk Moth know about it, so we do not need to concern ourselves over it.”

“And his last power? His counterpart to my purification?”

“You can purify energy, rid something of corruption– while he can absorb it,” Fu answered. “Not nearly as dangerous as the Curse, but still dangerous to himself, which is why I did not tell him about it. I did not want to risk him trying to cleanse an akuma and end up drawing that energy into himself. It is an ability I would only inform him of in dire circumstances, such as if you were akumatized.”

“But instead he’s the one that’s been akumatized,” Marinette said, them ending up full circle with why they were here in the first place.

“Marinette can’t do this on her own, Master,” Tikki said, speaking up. “And we cannot afford her coming here each time to grab Miraculouses for her companions, she could easily be followed. I want Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Queen Bee active until Chat Blanc is defeated.”

“You speak as if there is going to be many fights with him in the future,” Fu said, eyeing the kwami.

“Hawk Moth cannot risk deakumatizing Blanc, we both know that,” Tikki said firmly. “He will play his cards carefully, Blanc’s retreat will not be his last.”

Fu crossed his arms. “I am not against making sure Marinette has help, but I will not place three more Miraculouses into circulation like that.”

“We need help!” Tikki shouted.

“One Miraculous,” he replied. “Only until Chat Noir has been purified, and then it returns to my care. I cannot risk anymore falling into the wrong hands– we are fortunate enough as it is that Hawk Moth just doesn’t take the Black Cat Ring for himself at this moment.”

Tikki gritted her teeth. “Marinette is young, do not make this more difficult than it needs to be for her! The Miraculouses are meant to be used, Master! And as Guardian it is your job to make sure they are used wisely, not just locked up!”

“As Guardian I have decided that the wisest thing to do is to keep them secured while there is someone hunting them down,” Fu snapped back, while Marinette shifting uncomfortably. She had never seen these two fight before. She sat straight up as Fu looked at her, gaze unreadable. “The Turtle must remain with me to protect the others in case I am discovered. You may choose between the Bee and the Fox to be your companion until Chat Blanc is defeated– as they are the ones with the most experience wielding a Miraculous.”

That answer was easy. “The Fox,” Marinette replied– because she was most certainly not putting the Bee full time into Chloe’s hands. “I trust Alya the most.”

Queen Bee was reliable in fights... but she knew it would be hard to get the comb back if she held it full time. Besides she had her own personal issues with Chloe that she did not think she could tuck away for extended periods of time if they were to be fighting together constantly. Also Hawk Moth knew who Queen Bee was, and if he realized she was personally carrying her Miraculous she would be targeted. On top of all that, Alya was her best friend outside of the costume. If there was someone she needed to rely on during all of this it would be her without a doubt.

“A choice I approve of,” Master Fu said with a nod, pushing himself to his feet. “I will retrieve it for you while you finish eating. I imagine you have to get back to school soon.”

As soon as Master Fu left the room Tikki began chirping, wavering sounds and chime-like noises coming from her, arms waving about angrily. It was a language Marinette most certainly did not understand, but Wayzz replied in it effortlessly, before drifting after Master Fu. Tikki left out a huff, landing on Marinette’s shoulder with her little arms crossed.

“He’s stubborn,” she muttered, reverting back to French. “I respect him, but he’s a stubborn old man too afraid of the past. He wants as few Miraculouses out there as possible, and that’s not how it’s supposed to be.”

“But if no one has a Miraculous no one can use them for evil,” Marinette replied, and Tikki eyed her.

“Miraculouses are _ meant _ to be used though,” she said, antenna drooping. “We kwamis agreed to be bond to them so we could help people, make a difference in this world. Without the Miraculouses we can’t be seen... and if they aren’t active we’re trapped within the realm of the Miracle Box. We can’t do anything in there but just... exist.”

“I’m sure things will be different once we defeat Hawk Moth,” Marinette said, pulling the kwamis into her hands. “Once Master Fu can make sure each Miraculous can go to a good holder. For now let’s just... just focus on saving Chat– okay?”

Tikki closed her eyes, nodding. “Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

During any other circumstances Ladybug would have burst out laughing at the expression on Alya’s face when she knocked on her window.

Alya had been resting on her bed, laptop and cellphone in hand as she worked– either on homework or the Ladyblog– the latter being more likely. She barely even reacted to the first few taps, just shifting slightly. Ladybug was hanging upside down by her yoyo string, waiting to be noticed, and so she knocked slightly harder.

Alya sighed, looking up at her door first, probably thinking it was one of her sisters. She then glanced at the window, eyes going wide, and she leapt back with a startled yelp. Her phone was sent flying across the room, causing Ladybug to flinch as it hit the wall. Alya gawked at her for a moment, before a grin spread across her face as she scampered towards the window.

“Ladybug!” she breathed as she threw her window open. “What are you doing here? Do you need help? How did you know where I live–?”

“Can I come in?” Ladybug asked, looking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn’t attracting any attention. It was late, so it was mostly dark, but bright red didn’t help her blend in. Alya nodded, stepping aside, allowing her to crawl in. She retracted her yoyo, stretching a bit as Alya shut the window behind her. “Sorry for startling you, I hope your phone is okay, I just– are you okay?”

“Y-yeah, just give me a moment,” Alya said, looking overwhelmed, yet grinning. “It’s just... Ladybug’s in my room, oh I wish I had time to clean up, it’s a mess in here...”

She wondered just how Alya would react if she knew that Ladybug had sleepovers with her before. She just gave her a small smile instead, going over to the thrown phone and picking it up, flipping it over and turning it on, before holding it out to her friend.

“It’s turning on, and I don’t see any cracks either,” she said as she took it back. “Looks like you have a pretty good case on it.”

“My friend Marinette got it for me!” Alya beamed, looking over her phone herself. “It’s the same brand of phone case she has, she’s really clumsy you see and she drops hers a lot. She figured with me charging into akuma attacks all the time it would be good for me to have a good one. I mean even if your powers can fix everything I won’t be able to get any footage if it breaks in the middle of a fight.”

“Things can get pretty chaotic,” Ladybug agreed, not paying any focus to the mention of her civilian self. “Anyways, I’m sorry for just barging in, but I need your help.”

“Anything,” Alya said, instantly alert. “What do you need me to do?”

Ladybug held out her hand, a familiar wooden box resting in her palm, covered in red Chinese symbols. Alya’s eyes lit up in recognition, excitement in her eyes for a moment, before worry took its place. She swallowed, looking up at Ladybug, slowly reaching for the case that held her Miraculous.

“Is Chat Blanc attacking right now?” she whispered, glancing towards the window.

“Not right now, I don’t know when he’ll strike again, but when he does I won’t be able to face him alone,” she said, slightly surprised that Alya didn’t open up the box right away. She had never hesitated with akumas before, but Chat Blanc was certainly different. “If you are willing to I would like you to fight alongside me until he’s defeated– out of all the other Miraculous holders you are the one I trust the most.”

“Are you saying you want me to keep the Miraculous?”

“Until Chat Blanc is defeated,” Ladybug said quickly, not wanting to get her friend’s hopes up. “It’s dangerous having too many Miraculouses active at once, but I can’t do this alone. What I am asking is a big responsibility– can you handle it?”

Alya nodded. “You can count on me Ladybug, I’d be honored to fight with you.”

She opened up the box, and with a flare of orange light Trixx appeared. The little kwami stretched out, before looking at Alya with a grin, purple eyes gleaming. “Rena!” he chirped, zipping forward and dancing about her. “I’ve missed you! How have you been?”

“It’s good to see you too, bud,” Alya replied, slipping the fox necklace over her head, before holding out her hand for Trixx to land on. “Do you know what’s going on?”

“Plagg’s holder has been possessed by an akuma,” Trixx replied. “And Ladybug needs us. It’s been awhile since I’ve been on the front lines, but I’m ready to fight!”

“I’m going to be counting on you guys,” Ladybug said, drawing their attention back towards her. “You’ll have to manage the Ladyblog differently, since you’re going to be fighting the akumas from here on out, but you need to keep it from looking suspicious as well,” she sat down on Alya’s bed, stretching a bit. “Hmm... feel free to use your illusions to establish the idea that you and Rena can be in the same place. Other than that your abilities should only be for fighting though! Protecting your identity is one thing, but using them for personal gain is another.”

“How do you do it?” Alya asked, sitting next to her– and looking very thrilled at that fact. “I mean, you have your powers 24/7... I mean, you’re never tempted to just use them?”

Ladybug flashed her a guilty grin. “The temptation is there, I can definitely confirm that. And I would be lying if I said I never used them to get across the city quickly... but I try not to. Takes a lot of self discipline.”

“Don’t worry Rena,” Trixx chirped. “I’ll help you keep out of trouble!”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes. “Nice try, Mister. Master made it quite clear that you’re a troublemaker. You and Plagg.”

“Master? Plagg?” Alya asked, blinking in confusion.

“Plagg is Chat Noir’s kwami,” Trixx explained, saving Ladybug from having to explain who Master Fu was. “He’s like my best friend! I hope he’s okay...”

They fell silent.

“Trixx, what happens to a kwami when their holder is akumatized?” Ladybug asked softly after a moment– as Rena Rouge had temporarily been akumatized when Scarlet Moth had appeared. It was something that she had never thought of, and now she couldn’t help but worry about Plagg.

The Fox kwami’s ears went back. “It’s... it’s not fun. We’re still aware, just like when we’re transformed, and we can still send emotions to our holders... but it’s usually drowned out by the emotional manipulation of the akuma,” his tail swayed back and forth. “Actually being linked with an akuma is kind of nice in a way, as the akuma helps fuel our holder’s powers so we don’t get as tired as easily. But watching your holder be turned like that and used is... horrible. I don’t know what it’s like for Plagg being akumatized for this long, but I imagine there’ll be times he gets tired, but can’t detransform to rest or eat.”

“So you’re still yourself then?” Ladybug asked. “Not emotionally affected by the akuma?”

He shook his head. “No, but it was stressful. I can’t imagine what poor Plagg is going through. He was always very protective of his current kit.”

“We’ll save them, don’t worry,” Ladybug said, voice full of confidence– but deep down she was trying to convince herself as well.

“So... do I just wear the Miraculous all the time?” Alya asked, holding the fox-tail pendant in her palm. “And what about Trixx? How does all of this... work, I guess?”

“Keep it with you at all times, but if you wear it depends on your personal choice,” Ladybug said. “I keep my earrings in all the time, but I know a necklace is different, you probably don’t want to wear that while you’re sleeping."

“Just make sure to put my Miraculous somewhere safe if you do,” Trixx said.

“As for Trixx himself, just make sure he has a place to hide on you. A pocket or a purse or something like that,” Ladybug explained. “Have something for him to eat at all times too, you’ll never know when you need to recharge.”

“I like fruit,” Trixx said with a grin. “Raspberries are the best! Blueberries are good too, and apples, and strawberries. Not tomatoes though, a horrible excuse for a fruit. Bananas are good too!”

“I’ll see what I can grab you in the kitchen,” Alya said, holding back a laugh.

Ladybug stood up. “I’m going to take that as my cue to leave, I have a few things I need to get done tonight anyways,” she headed towards the window, before pausing. “I know this goes without saying– but you can’t tell anyone you have that Miraculous. That includes Nino, though he’ll probably figure it out after a few fights.”

“I won’t let you down, Ladybug, I promise.”

She smiled. “See you, Alya.”

“Bye Ladybug!” she said, smiling, and Trixx raised a paw in farewell.

* * *

“Took you long enough.”

White butterflies were fluttering about the dark room, having scattered as the silent intruder entered. A low hiss echoed around them in response to the words, full of fervor. Hawk Moth turned to face his guest, a pair of glowing blue eyes glowering right at him from the darkness.

Chat Blanc was down on all fours, pressing up against the edges of the hidden layer, back arched. His body was stiff, snow white hair raised up in alarm, cat ears pressed flat against his head. Chat didn’t move save for the swishing of his tail, slitted eyes locked the cane in Hawk Moth’s hands. He flinched as the man strolled forward, claws digging into the floor. Another long hiss filled the air, mouth cracking open to reveal a pair of pointed canine teeth.

“I ordered you to return here an hour ago,” Hawk Moth continued, and Chat Blanc averted his gaze. “Fortunately for you your impertinence was taken into consideration when I called you, so we are not short on time.”

Chat Blanc didn’t reply.

Hawk Moth flicked open the top of his cane, carefully removing a green object from within. Blanc’s ears flicked straight up at the sound of beads clicking together, eyes locking straight on the object in Hawk Moth’s hand. Both could sense the energy radiating from it, dark and pulsing, and Blanc’s hands twitched.

“Now you know what would happen if you were to destroy this, don’t you, Chat Blanc?” Hawk Moth asked, dangling the akumatized object between them. Chat seemed to shrink back, as if he didn’t want to be near it– yet his whole body was tensed as if waiting for a moment to pounce. “Releasing your own akuma would only temporarily free you from this state after all, and with the akuma safely tucked away here there would be no Ladybug to stop it from multiplying– meaning it wouldn’t be long until it would remerge with you.”

Chat Blanc spat.

“You know, I don’t have any qualms against your akuma being multiplied, through you I could lead an army of destruction with all those it touched– though you alone do suit my needs,” Hawk Moth said, thumb running across the akumatized object. “We both know it would not be in your interest to break this,” he said simply as he turned, before tossing the item over his shoulder. A small yowl escaped from Chat’s throat, the cat springing forward to snatch it from the air. “You are to keep it on you and hidden while you fight Ladybug– then immediately return it back here to me. Understood?”

Chat Blanc could feel his powers surging through him– having his akuma with him once more giving him much of his strength. He sat perched for a moment, clutching the akuma close to his chest, breathing ragged. There was no words to describe what it felt like to have his akumatized object taken from him, a painful emptiness having filled him the moment it had been gone. Nothing could fill it, not even Plagg’s frantic emotions running through him, the trapped kwami having attempted to comfort him.

He carefully tucked the mass of green away into his pocket, zipping it up so no harm could come to it.

Hawk Moth’s hand tightened on his cane, and a glowing purple mask appeared in front of Chat Blanc. “I believe I asked you a question, Chat Blanc. Do you understand?”

The akuma did not reply, but with a connection forged he could sense Chat Blanc’s compliance. He could also sense the kwami currently bonded with him, panicked and furious, attempting to sever the bond between them as it had the moment the akuma had touched them. The kwami was exhausted though, leaving Chat Blanc’s mental defenses low– low enough that Hawk Moth was comfortable in letting him handle the akumatized object.

He had dealt with rebellious akumas before, but the sheer resistance Chat Blanc held was unlike anything he had seen before. He had known the risks of sending an akuma to him though– for that would be enhancing all the emotions within the hero– including his hatred towards him. Fortunately the fear was easy enough to work with, and he had long raised the boy to be nothing but compliant.

“Chat Blanc,” Hawk Moth said, the purple glow of the mask increasing. “You are to head into the heart of Paris to find Ladybug. You will defeat her and take her Miraculous, then return here and to hand me both it and the ring you wear.”

He was focused on each word he spoke, giving the orders with an intensity he did not normally use with most akumas. Blue eyes slowly began to turn lavender, darkening as he was flooded with Hawk Moth’s power. They were glowing a vibrant magenta as he finished speaking, Blanc’s tensing form slowly relaxing. His orders were simple, and quite clear. Without making a sound he turned, darting out of the lair– the cat going in search of his prey.

Hawk Moth stumbled– using his cane to catch himself, panting heavily. A purple mask of his own highlighted his face, flickering as he exerted his power. But for the control he currently had... it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chat Blanc made his presence known with a Cataclysm to the Eiffel Tower.

He sat in the ashy ruins of his destruction, perched up on a metal beam, lavender eyes staring out. It was far from silent– two helicopters overhead, ready to record the battle that was sure to approach, yet the area around where the tower had once stood was empty, civilians and tourists having scattered the moment the tower had come crumbling down.

He didn’t move save for the swishing of his tail, completely still and posture cat-like as he waited. It wasn’t until he caught a glimpse of red that he shifted, ears flicking forward as he focused on the two figures leaping across the rooftops, the early morning sun shining above them.

Ladybug and Rena Rouge landed not far from his perch, yoyo spinning like a shield, and a flute being drawn. He gave no indication that he cared for the new opponent, his eyes locking straight onto his partner. His magenta gaze burned with rage, and he slunk forward on all fours, mouth sliding open into a hiss. He flexed his claws, gleaming canines causing Rena to flinch.

“Chaton,” Ladybug said quietly, but the cat gave no reaction to the nickname, letting out another long hiss.

“Ladybug, I don’t think he’s sapient in this state,” Rena muttered. “Do you know where the akuma is?”

“Item in his pocket,” Ladybug muttered back, her blue eyes not leaving her partner’s. He slunk down the beam, tail swaying silently. She raised her voice so Chat could hear her, though her tone remained calm and even. “I know you’re in there, Chat, and I know you don’t want this. Please, give me your akuma so I can help you.”

A flash of white flared out around his claws, the Cataclysm disintegrating the beam he stood on as he pounced, claws slashing towards Ladybug.

Ladybug and Rena threw themselves to the side, his claws sinking into the cement. Blanc didn’t hesitate, wheeling about with a yowl and charging at Ladybug. He moved as if in a frenzy, gaze unfocused and muscles tensed. Rena Rouge leapt in front of him, using her flute like a club, knocking him back with a grunt. He tumbled across the pavement, rolling to his feet, once again charging at the girl in red.

“Fall back!” Ladybug cried as his hand became lit with a Cataclysm once more. It was a simple power, but a very dangerous one they did not want to get hit with. Her yoyo zipped back into her hand as Blanc swiped at it, while the Fox heroine retreated back towards the remains of the tower.

She was thankful there were no civilians around at the moment, between protecting them and facing the akuma her focus was always divided. Sure there were helicopters filming the whole fight, but they were out of range of any danger– hopefully. Her mission was getting the akuma, and she didn’t need to focus on anything else. Blanc’s Cataclysm faded as they fell out of reach, and he charged once more.

All three Miraculous wielders didn’t say a word as they battled, the area strangely silent save for the clashing of their attacks. Rena played defense against Chat’s relentless attacks, whose strikes were only aimed for Ladybug. Rena’s Miraculous was never meant to be an offensive one, yet it struggled to play the role of protector. Her powers were meant to be wielded like the Peacock or Butterfly’s– on the sidelines, offering support. Her flute inflicted little damage, and her agility was her best defense.

But who else could she turn too? Alya had bonded to this Miraculous, and had the most experience of all the heroes. Her presence itself seemed to be making the difference, sheltering Ladybug from the sheer hopelessness she had felt the first time Blanc had attacked. There was now someone to watch her back, a partner she could turn to as they battled.

But it wasn’t her  _ partner. _

Chat Blanc drew his baton for the first time in the fight, rising up on two legs as he extended it, sweeping it under their feet. Ladybug jumped, easily avoiding the silver staff, while Rena barely managed to avoid the swipe. Chat didn’t slow, bringing the staff around once more– this time slamming the weapon against her shoulder, the blow knocking her to the ground.

“Ladybug!” Rena cried as he sprang, pouncing towards the spotted hero, but a sharp kick to his chest as he came down on her sent him flying. She rolled to her feet, yoyo flying before the cat could recover.

The string wrapped around his ankle, pulling him to the ground as she dragged him towards her. Her arm throbbed from where she had been struck, but still she lunged for the pockets on his suit as he attempted to scramble to his feet. Chat Blanc let out a yowl as she slammed him to the ground, knee digging into the small of his back. He twisted under her, with far more flexibility than a human should have been able to, his mouth latching around her wrist.

“Gah!” She gritted her teeth together as he bit her, and even with her suit protecting her it still hurt, fangs digging deep. He pulled her down, claws swiping up towards her head. Gloved hands tangled in her hair, a sharp tug forcing her from off of his back as she held back another cry. He towered over her, a clawed hand reaching for an ear.

A ferocious roar echoed from behind them, and Blanc’s head whipped around, Ladybug still pinned below him, and his ears went back. A large tiger stared down at him, claws out, and it gave another bellowing roar. Magenta eyes narrowed, a low hiss escaping his jaw as he inched back. The tiger padded forward, shoulders rolling as it stalked closer. Ladybug could hear Chat take in a sharp breath, moving off of her, he and the tiger beginning to circle each other. There was a confusion in his eyes, not sure of what to make of the new threat, but unlike Rena or the helicopters it actually held his focus. The tiger let out another roar, and Blanc snarled in response.

“Thank you,” Ladybug panted as she pushed herself to her feet, hands reflexively reaching for her earrings. He hadn’t actually touched them, but he had gotten close.

“Of course,” Rena was panting, her fox-tail pendant starting to beep– five minutes left for her now that she had cast an illusion. “I can’t believe that actually worked.”

“...I guess he didn’t want another cat on his turf.”

“Mrrrrhhh,” Blanc growled, a white Cataclysm lighting his hand, and he charged. The tiger bellowed in reply, rushing to meet him. Clawed gloves harmlessly passed through the illusion, the tiger flickering before vanishing– leaving only a fading snarl. 

Chat didn’t slow in his charge, still racing forward, slashing at what seemed to be the remains of an elevator, which crumbled to dust among the debris of the tower. Chat Blanc was panting, standing still for a moment, going tense. Low growls rumbled out from around him, twitching as the heroes took on a defensive stance.

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug cried, throwing her yoyo up into the air. Pink light danced about her, a red-spotted saber materializing. She caught the sword as it came down, frowning slightly. It wasn’t a sharp blade, rather what one would use in fencing. Her eyes flickered about, but nothing stood out.

“You do fencing?” Rena muttered, not truly asking, but more as if something needed to fill the silence as Chat turned to face them. She raised her flute, fox ears twitching, while Ladybug spun her yoyo about to form a shield.

“About as much as you,” Ladybug replied, eyes locking on Blanc’s baton. Her earrings beeped, reminding her that she was now on a timer. She raised the saber as those magenta eyes locked on her, and Ladybug blinked.

Blue. She could have sworn his eyes had been blue when he had been on her balcony.

She had no time to question this further though, as he came charging. She rushed forward to meet him, Rena running at her side– but it didn’t feel right. She stayed a step behind her, waiting for some signal from her instead of moving together. It wasn’t the same as when Chat was with her, the two moving together as one– but instead he was the one that she was facing. He swung his baton at her head, and she raised her saber to block the strike.

If it had been anything but a Lucky Charm the baton would have snapped the saber in half, but instead she was able to parry the attack. She lashed out with her yoyo, striking him in the jaw as Rena moved forward. His baton blocked a strike from her flute, and Ladybug couldn’t help but notice that his movements now seemed strangely stiff, lacking the fluid movements of his cat-like attacks only minutes before. His eyes were a burning violet, staff coming down towards Rena’s head.

She let her yoyo fly, the wire wrapping around the baton and giving a sharp tug. Rena moved quickly, dancing out of reach as she halted the attack, coming around from the other side. Blanc’s eyes shifted from between them, dipping his baton towards the ground so the string slipped off from it. His ears were back, tail lashing in frustration, but the moment he took his gaze off of one the other would move forward.

Ladybug didn’t like it at all– because Chat was not fighting like himself. He did not split his baton so he could wield two weapons, nor was he even extending his staff. He was not vaulting around them, nor slinking between them like the cat he was.

A rush of emotions from Tikki reminded her to focus, and with a shake of her head she moved forward. As expected his full focus turned towards her, staff swinging towards her once more, which she parried with her saber. She frowned, unsettled and shivering. The first time he had attacked he had been like a feral cat, the same as what they had first faced today, but now he attacked with a rigid fury.

Rena came charging behind him, and he whipped about to face her, baton striking flute. Like Rena he was wielding his weapon like a club, swinging and bashing, nothing like the familiar style she had come to know so well. She looked down at the saber in her hand, frowning slightly as she tried to form a plan.

Fencing. That was how Chat always wielded his baton when fighting. He rarely used it like the staff it was, rather more often as a means of movement. Now he was doing neither. Her eyes darted across the rubble they were fighting in, trying not to flinch as a well-timed kick sent Rena flying back, a plume of ash rising up into the air. Her mind was in gear, trying to work out some possible solution to this fight.

Her earrings beeped, and she could hear Rena’s necklace doing the same. They would either need to claim the akuma in that amount of time, or slip away before then so Blanc couldn’t follow. Rena Rouge may have used her illusion already, but that didn’t mean they had lost their only means of deception.

“Rena!” She called, yoyo flying and wrapping around Chat’s wrist, preventing him from swinging his staff down on Rena. “The ash from the tower! Give us a smokescreen!”

She blinked once, before nodding in understanding. The Cataclysm had reduced the Eiffel Tower to nothing, leaving debris and scattered metal about them, but much of it had been turned to dust in the process. She raised her flute to her lips, releasing a high pitched blast, sending a small shockwave out from around her. 

Ladybug’s eyes narrowed as dust was sent flying up into the air, the cloud of ash surrounding them, a cough escaping her. Blanc struggled against her yoyo, and she released him, sending him stumbling forward as she leapt next to Rena. They stood back to back, trying to breathe as little as possible.

Blanc came from her left, and Ladybug sprang forward the same instant. She slammed him into the ground, bringing her saber down onto his belt. The tip slipped through one of the holes lining the belt, digging into the cement. Ladybug sprang away from him as fast as she could, claws swiping towards her. He leapt after her to follow, but was pulled back as he found himself pinned by the saber.

Rena brought her flute to her lips once more– playing the highest pitched note she could manage– and not bothering to even be in tune. Ladybug winced at the sound, but had been prepared for it. Chat, with his sensitive hearing however, brought his hands to his ears in an attempt to drown out the shrill noise. Using the opportunity Ladybug darted forward, hand wrapping around the zipper of his pocket as she pulled it open.

That was when the baton slammed into her gut, Blanc extending it for the second time in the fight, launching her away from the akuma. He was panting, claws tightening around the weapon, and his other hand ripped the saber from the ground to free himself. He stumbled to his feet, staff and Lucky Charm in hand, and a glowing purple mask flickered in front of his face.

He went impassively still, the only movement being the twitching of his face, a half growl escaping his throat. The saber fell from his hands, his lips pulling back into a snarl.

Ladybug was clutching her stomach as she rose, the breath having been knocked out of her from the blow. She began spinning her yoyo about so it formed a shield, but when Chat Blanc moved again it wasn’t towards her. She pulled back as he sprang up into the air, landing on one of the remaining beams– racing off in the opposite direction.

_ “No!”  _ Ladybug snarled. She charged after him, but a Cataclysm to the road sent cracks webbing out. Rena grabbed her shoulder, pulling her back as the cement collapsed into the sewers before. “Come back! Bring him back here, Hawk Moth, you coward!”

“Ladybug–”

“That’s my partner!” She shouted. “I need to get his akuma! I need to get him back!”

“We won’t be able to catch up to him at this rate!” Rena said, panting– and she hated the fact that she was right. Cataclysm wasn’t the only thing that had been strengthened by his akumatization, but his agility as well. His white form had already disappeared over the rooftops, having scaled the buildings with ease. She could race after him, but knowing how swift his last retreat was he would be long out of sight if she ran after him.

“I was supposed to save him,” Ladybug whispered, tears stinging her eyes. “He’s suffering and I did nothing.”

Rena Rouge didn’t seem to know how to react to these words, and after a moment her grip shifted to her shoulder. “Don’t say that Ladybug, you’re doing everything you can.”

“It isn’t enough,” she whispered, tears blurring her vision, and their Miraculouses beeped once again.

“Next time,” Rena said, though her voice lacked the confidence that would have normally comforted her. “We’ll get the akuma next time.”

“...You should get going, you’re going to detransform back first,” Ladybug said after a moment, making her way to the fallen Lucky Charm. The saber felt heavy in her hands.

“Ladybug–”

“You’re late for school,” Ladybug said hollowly. “I don’t want you to get in trouble because of me.”

The fox heroine hesitated, but she was only down to one section on her Miraculous, which was chirping in warning. She looked at Ladybug in worry, clearly wanting to say something more, but instead she slipped her flute onto her back– leaping away. Ladybug was left among the ruins of the tower and fractured road, helicopters flying overhead.

“Miraculous Ladybug,” she muttered, not even tossing the sword into the air. It burst into a wave of red and pink light– washing across the surrounding area, the magic swiftly restoring the destruction that had taken place. Metal rose from ashes, the Eiffel Tower casting its shadow as it was restored. The road was mended, cracks becoming smooth, pink light spreading out across the city.

Ladybug shivered as the last of her healing light washed over her, not moving from where she stood.

Her shoulder, stomach, and wrist were still burning in pain.

* * *

Marinette ended up missing most of her first class– but Miss Bustier hadn’t even said a word to her when she had wandered in, just resuming teaching as she slumped into her seat. She stared at the empty chair in front of her, not even thinking of Adrien the lesson droned on about her; her mind was focused on another blond.

She could feel the tears running down her face, and she lowered her head in hopes that no one would see them. Everything hurt– the large bruise on her shoulder, the sharp pain in her wrist, the blow to her gut, the heaviness in her heart– the aches refusing to die down.

She didn’t listen to the lessons. She didn’t respond to Tikki tapping her side through her purse. She didn’t acknowledge Alya’s excuse about how her mother had forbidden her from recording fights with Chat Blanc because of the danger. Everything went in one ear and out the other.

There was no sign of Chat Blanc for the next two days.

She had barely gotten any sleep the night after the fight, so the next day she didn’t even bother going to bed when night fell. Instead she dragged herself up onto her balcony, a plate of pastries in hand, collapsing down onto her deck chair, staring up at the starless sky. Tikki hovered by her side, the kwami looking at her in worry, as she had yet to even touch the macaroons she had made.

“How are your bruises doing?” Tikki asked after a moment, darting in front of her.

Her fingers brushed against her sleeve, where the large blue bruise from Chat’s baton ran across her skin. “It hurts.”

“Better than before though?”

“I guess.”

“Mari,” Tikki said softly, landing on her good shoulder, paws patting her reassuringly. “It’s going to be okay, I promise.”

She shook her head. “If I’m not healing that means Chat isn’t either. That means he’s hurting right now.”

“All the more reason for us to keep moving forward and end this,” Tikki said confidently, though it seemed to be merely for Marinette’s sake. She leapt up into the air, paws held up encouragingly, and Marinette simply looked away.

“Yeah.”

“Macaroon?” Tikki offered, flying down to the plate, grabbing one and holding it out to her holder. Marinette hesitated for a moment, before accepting it. She only took one bite of the cookie, but that made the kwami beam.

With some encouragement she finished the macaroon, though she didn’t eat anymore. Tikki helped herself to several more, chattering away idly, trying to distract Marinette from the heaviness in her life. It didn’t seem to work though, as she simply pulled out her phone and scrolled through the Ladyblog instead, shivering every time a picture of Chat’s magenta gaze appeared on the screen.

The most recent post was a video of ‘Ladybug’ and ‘Rena’ on ‘patrol’– a patrol that had never even happened. It was all an illusion casted by Rena Rouge, down to having her civilian self chase after the two heroes to catch the recording. Marinette had to give her credit for being so clever– having a story of being forbidden by her parents from recording the Chat Blanc fights to cover up why she wouldn’t be there when she was fighting as Rena Rouge, but also capturing ‘footage’ like this to establish the idea that she and Rena were separate individuals. She had even posted a picture of her and the fox hero on Instagram, and had happily rambled on about how excited she was to finally meet Rena properly and get an interview with her– it seemed that Alya was having fun with the illusions her Miraculous granted.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Tikki suddenly phased through the balcony, letting out a strangled: “Mari, hide!”

Marinette stood up, blinking in confusion, but before she could even respond she caught a glimpse of white out of the corner of her eye. She took in a sharp breath, wheeling around in time to see a familiar shape slinking down from the chimneys behind her balcony, blue eyes almost glowing in the night. She stumbled back against the railing, staring at Chat Blanc as he inched closer.

There was a wild look in his eyes, pupils mere slits. The two stared at each other for a moment, though it felt like an eternity. Marinette’s hands gripped the railing behind her, not sure where she should go– the only way off the balcony was either over the edge or down through her skylight– but heading to the trapdoor would mean heading towards Chat Blanc.

A low growl filled the air, and Marinette flinched. The growls were much deeper than what she had ever heard from Chat Noir, and the akuma in front of her only looked savage. His white hair was puffed up like raised fur, ears flat against his head. His belt-tail lashed behind him, form tensed as his lips pulled back into a snarl.

His claws dug into the railing below him after a moment, and he let out another snarl– spit flying from his mouth. She could see his sharp teeth, and the clear frustration radiating from him.

“Ch-chat,” she stuttered out, which only caused him to hiss.

A cry escaped her when he sprang towards her, and it was only her reflexes as a hero that allowed her to move so quickly. She threw herself away from her chair and out from under her awning, falling onto the brick of her patio. She whimpered, but scrambled away on all fours to the outer edge of her balcony, quickly turning to face him, panting.

He had landed on her chair, eyes still locked on her. She wasn’t sure what he wanted– because if he was after her he would have been able to pounce on her by now. Instead he kept hissing, on all fours as he spat and snarled.

“Chat,” she said again, voice strained. “Chat, wh-what’s–”

_ “Leave!”  _ He suddenly roared, cutting her off. “Leave! Now!”

The Ladybug side of her bristled, only wanted to run to his side. To fight and claim his akumatized object, but she knew that would be her worst choice right now. Right now she was a civilian, and that was how she needed to act. The fear coming from her wasn’t an act, however, a slight tremble in her limbs as she slowly made her way towards the trapdoor– which proved to be a mistake.

Chat Blanc let out a yowl, leaping down from the chair and blocking her path. His eyes gleamed with a feral rage, claws curling. She instantly moved back towards her corner as he moved towards her. 

“Stay away!” He roared. “Go!  _ Now!” _

He was only steps away from her, and she could already feel his silver claws as he loomed above her. She closed her eyes, panic rushing through her. “I can’t, Chat I can’t–”

“Shut up! Leave! Leave!  _ Leave!” _

His words were French, but the way he moved was entirely feline. The anger, the way he bristled, and despite the display he was putting on she recognized the gleam of fear in his gaze. This wasn’t a calming fact though, because he looked like a cornered animal even as he fenced her in– and she was afraid of what would happen if he lashed out.

“Ch-chat I have nowhere to go,” she whispered, praying that her words would reach him. “I’m trying, I’m trying to leave, but I can’t. Chat, I can’t, I can’t–”

A part of her told her to relax, that Chat Noir was nothing to fear. He was nothing but safety, someone she could trust, and she had to fight that part of her mind. Chat Blanc wasn’t afraid to try to rip Ladybug, the one he loved, apart– so Marinette would be nothing to him. She shook slightly as he paused, eyes still slitted with a feral gleam, letting out ragged pants.

_ “Mine.” _ He hissed, the word echoing through the air with a rattle.  _ “Leave.” _

He could understand her, she just needed to reason with him, talk him down as much as possible. She swallowed, pressing herself against the railing, hunching as close to the ground as she could– anything to make her look small and harmless.

“What’s yours, Chat?” she asked softly, voice much calmer than she felt.

His eyes slipped away from hers for a moment, head glancing back towards her deck chair and awning. She followed his gaze towards the plate of half eaten macaroons, before they snapped back towards him as he turned towards her once more.

_ “Mine.” _

“The food is yours?” she asked softly, and he paused for a moment, still panting.

“Yes,” he replied, voice becoming quiet. “Mine.”

“Yours,” she agreed. “I won’t touch it, you can have them. I’m going to just go to the trapdoor, okay? Go inside, then you’ll be alone–”

_ “No!” _ His voice rose to a roar once again, the temporary calm gone as she shifted forward in an attempt to slip away.  _ “Leave!” _

“Where am I supposed to go?” She wanted to snap back at him, but she kept her voice even. “The only way out for me is the skylight. If you want me gone you have to let me past you, okay? I won’t touch the food, I promise–”

Her promise apparently meant nothing, because as soon as she said ‘food’ he let out another growl. He became a blur of white, springing away from cornering her and landing in her chair in a single bound. He hovered above the small plate, claws protectively surrounding the macaroons. He glowered at her, more hisses and growls coming from his throat.

She knew that going towards the trapdoor, towards him, would only mean those claws tearing into her.

So instead she pressed herself back up against the railing as she sat on the ground of the balcony, knees drawn up. She didn’t make eye contact with him even though she felt his gaze, only trying to appear non-threatening.

“Yours,” she said, staring out at the streets below. “I’ll stay right here. I won’t move.”

He gave no reply, but her words seemed to make him pause. She heard no growls or any similar sounds for a moment, silence in the air. She was tempted to look towards him, but she didn’t want to spark his rage once more. She just stayed still, the only sound being the thundering of her heart.

Then she heard the sound of aggressive chewing, and her eyes couldn’t help but flicker towards her Chaton. He was no longer watching her, rather stuffing the food into his mouth as quickly as possible, a desperation in the sight. He was a messy eater, crumbs sticking to his gloves and scattering about him, but none of it he wasted.

He licked the crumbs from his gloves, and he licked them from the plate. He carefully examined everything around him, making sure even the smallest bits of macaroons were in his mouth. She knew that Chat had a sweet tooth, but the hungry gleam in his eyes had nothing to do with this.

She didn’t relax in the slightest until she heard a purr fill the air.

“Chat,” she whispered as he moved down from the chair to search for more crumbs on the ground, and he froze. His head whipped up towards her, but the territorial look in his eyes was no longer there with the food now gone. “Chat, please don’t eat off of the ground.”

His gaze narrowed. “Mine.”

“I can get you more food,” she promised, and she watched as his pupils widened at this. He perked up, cautious, but he couldn’t hide the excited tremor in his form. “You’re hungry, aren’t you?”

He didn’t reply.

“Do you want me to get you more food?”

“...Yes.”

She slowly pushed herself to her feet, causing him to tense. “Can I go into my room now? To bring you something else to eat?”

He watched her, aggressiveness gone, but the expressionless gaze wasn’t reassuring either. “...Don’t touch me.”

She took this as a yes, and carefully made her way forward. She kept as close to the railing as she could, not looking at him even with his eyes locked on her. She watched him out of the corner of her eyes, he was completely still save for his head, which turned with her. He tensed as she opened up her skylight, but she didn’t hesitate as she slipped into her room.

Marinette let out a shaky breath that she didn’t even know she had been holding as she landed on her bed, shutting the skylight behind her. It wouldn’t keep him out if he wanted to come after her, but it still provided some sense of security. She hurried towards the stairs of her room, Tikki zipping after her as she headed down towards the bakery.

“Marinette,” Tikki whispered urgently.

“He’s hungry,” Marinette said quietly, voice breaking. “Tikki, he’s so hungry. You didn’t see how desperate he was.”

“You’re not going back out there with him, are you?” the kwami asked with wide eyes.

“I promised to get him more food,” she said, careful to stay quiet as she passed her parents’ room. Thank goodness they went to bed so early, as the bakers needed to get up early. Tikki opened her mouth to speak– clearly torn between Marinette’s safety and Chat’s need for a meal.

The bakery was mostly filled with sweets, so Marinette instead made her way into her family’s own personal kitchen to get food. She moved quickly, grabbing the first things she saw. A package of crackers, a banana and an apple from the fruit bowl, a package of yogurt from the fridge. Tikki grabbed a piece of cheese while she had it open, carefully setting it into the large bowl Marinette was using to carry everything. She topped off the collection with several croissants that hadn’t been sold that day– and swiftly rushed back up to her room.

She honestly expected Chat to be gone as she opened the skylight, as he so clearly didn’t want to be anywhere near her. However as she dragged herself up onto the balcony, the mixing bowl in one arm, she felt Chat’s gaze immediately find her. She hesitantly met his gaze, the akuma curled up in her chair just like his namesake would. Blue eyes widened as she came up, which immediately locked on the food in her arms.

She expected his aggressiveness to return at once, for the snarls and growls to rip from his throat as his mind’s focus went once again to food. Yet his gaze looked strangely human as he stared at her, eyes wide in surprise.

“You came back.”

Not a question, though he seemed startled at her presence.

“...I said I would,” she said, carefully making her way forward. His ears went flat against his head at her approach, and she set the bowl of food down onto the table where the macaroons had been, moving back as quickly as she could. As soon as her fingers left the bowl he sprang forward, seizing the bowl and pulling it into his lap.

She winced as he bit into the banana, peel and all.

He spent no time to savor the meal, tearing into anything that was remotely edible. Yogurt covered his claws as he cracked open the package, paying no heed to the spoon provided. The size of the croissant bites he swallowed made her own throat hurt. The only thing that made him pause was the piece of Camembert cheese Tikki had put in there– which he swallowed after a moment’s hesitation. Once there was nothing left but packages and crumbs surrounding him he carefully began to lick them up, a purr filling the air.

Marinette was sitting in front of her open skylight, feet dangling into her room, able to slip inside at a moment’s notice if she so needed. “Chat, when was the last time you ate?”

He growled, and she flinched.

“Here.”

“No, before tonight.”

_ “Here.” _

She swallowed. “Do you mean when I left food for you?”

“...Yes.”

“Chat, that was nearly a week ago!” He tensed as she shouted, and she flinched. “Chat, y-you can’t go that long without food.”

“He won’t let me go home,” he whispered, and she shivered at how small his voice sounded. Earlier he had been ready to rip her apart, but right now he sounded like a lost child. “Can’t look for food. People panic when they see me. Too much chaos to grab any. Ladybug might show up.”

“Don’t you want Ladybug to show up? So you can fight her?”

It was her own mistake, but as she spoke the child-like look in his eyes instantly vanished. Blue eyes became slits, head whipping towards her. She saw the rage, the wild anger forming across his expression. Claws curled, digging into the fabric of her chair– and he sprang at her.

She slipped down into her room, slamming her skylight shut, pulling all her weight against it as he landed right on top of it. Silver claws raked down the glass, leaving scratches as his muffled shouts reached her ears.

“Don’t say her name!” He roared. “Don’t say it! Shut up! _Shut up!”_

She closed her eyes, still pulling her weight against the trapdoor even though he wasn’t trying to open it. She listened to his growls and snarls, bitter words flying from his throat as he continued scratching and scraping, fueled by the rage she hadn’t meant to spark.

“Oh Chaton,” she whispered softly, and he showed no sign of relenting.

It took him nearly ten minutes to lose interest, leaving the glass of her skylight marred with his slashes. Even then she didn’t move from where she stood, waiting with baited breath, expecting him back with a vengeance.

Only silence met her ears though, and with a shaky sigh she sank down onto her bed, tears stinging her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

“Marinette, where on earth do you think you’re going?”

Marinette froze as she made her way towards the door of the bakery, silently cursing in her mind. It was late! Her parents were usually in bed at this time! They had to get up early to run the bakery after all.

“Outside...?” She said uncertainly, turning to face her father. He stood there with his arms crossed, yet there was only concern in his eyes.

“In the middle of the night? While it’s pouring rain?” He asked.

She crossed her own arms. “It is not the middle of the night,” she replied, though it was fairly late. In her own defense though she was dressed for the weather– wearing a rain jacket of her own design and a black umbrella in hand. “I’m not going to be long.”

“Where are you going?”

“I thought I saw one of my friends in the streets.” This was only partially a lie– for he hadn’t been in the streets. “I just want to make sure they’re okay, invite them in until the storm dies down?”

Tom sighed. “That’s sweet of you, Mari, but did you know for sure if it’s really someone you know? It’s pretty hard to see out there. Besides, I’m sure they’re heading home right now, and stopping them just will slow them down,” he gestured for her to step away from the doorway. “I’m sure they’re long gone by now, and you should be in bed. You have school tomorrow.”

“Just give me two minutes to go and look real quick.”

“Why don’t you just text or call them?” Tom asked, raising an eyebrow, and Marinette’s heart plummeted, knowing she had no excuse for that. She couldn’t just say ‘well I don’t know his phone number. Besides, he’s been akumatized so he doesn’t have his phone on him’, and she gritted her teeth in frustration.

She stepped away from the door, her father putting his hand on her shoulder as he guided her back towards the main living area. This wasn’t the first time she had been caught sneaking out, and she had always given random excuses each time. She knew her parents trusted her, but clearly they weren’t comfortable with the idea of her slipping out. Being a hero was never easy, and oftentimes she just stuck to her balcony to get out.

Except for her hero persona was the last person Chat wanted to see.

“He would probably attack you,” Tikki said as she returned up to her room, having suggested the idea to the kwami despite the risks. “And your dad is right, you have school– no need to have a late night fight if you can avoid it. Especially since Chat can see through the rain and you can’t.”

“It’s raining!” She cried, pointing out the window as thunder rumbled overhead. “And he has nowhere to go! And tonight is the first time I haven’t seen any sign of him recently!”

“It's been two days, Mari.”

“Two days since I’ve known he’s had food!”

Tikki landed on her shoulder. “I’m not saying that you shouldn’t help him, but putting yourself at risk is something we can’t do. If you’re hurt then there’s nothing you can do to help him– you don’t want that, right?”

She gritted her teeth, hating the logic in Tikki’s words. “So I’m supposed to leave him out in the rain?”

“I’m sure he has places to take shelter– he’s been able to stay hidden from the public after all,” Tikki replied. “And that white suit isn’t exactly good for hiding, so he has to have somewhere to go.”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“Marinette, get some sleep,” Tikki said. “We can worry about this in the morning.”

“He needs help  _ now.” _

“And what are you going to do– go out there as Ladybug?” Tikki snapped. “I’m sure he’d  _ love _ to see her right now! And going out just to detransform would be just as risky, besides, what if your parents come up to find your room empty?”

Marinette gritted her teeth.

“I know you’re worried,” the kwami’s tone became gentler, and she pressed up against her. “You just need to trust that he has somewhere to be, okay?”

“Fine,” Marinette whispered.

That didn’t stop her from grabbing the pastry box she had filled up with food, however, climbing up into her loft. Tikki settled onto her pillow, watching as Marinette slinked up to her skylight, throwing it open as quickly as she could, setting the box under her awning, before retreating out from the pouring rain and into her room.

She shivered as she huddled on her bed, but she hadn’t gotten too wet. She listened to the rain hammering against the glass, droplets of water finding their way into the grooves left from Chat’s scratches. She waited there for a while, hoping to see a glimpse of white, but after several minutes of silence she crawled under her covers.

She dreamt of ice blue eyes.

In the morning she checked on the box of pastries, which had sat untouched throughout the night.

* * *

“I know you’re following me.”

Nathalie paused, eyes staring blankly ahead as she waited for some reply. The rain was hammering down onto the streets, and even with an umbrella above her she was barely kept dry. Her boots were soaked, along with the hem of her pants. Through the pouring rain she was sure she heard a hiss, or perhaps it was just the wind.

She glanced at the alleyway off to her side, where she had seen the figure drop down into moments before. He had moved with unnatural silence, but the white leather seemed to almost glow in the dark. A pair of icy blue eyes glared out at her, draped in the shadows of the buildings and a dumpster.

“I don't know what you hope to accomplish, but if you intend on tailing me you can at least go on ahead to my apartment. You know where it is, third floor, corner flat. My balcony faces north.”

This time she knows what she hears is a hiss, and she let out a snort.

“Don’t pretend you have somewhere else to go, I know he isn’t letting you into the manor.”

“...I have places to go.”

“Then why aren’t you there?”

Another hiss.

Nathalie sighed, before pressing forward. She heard nor saw any sign that she was being followed, but still she felt the hairs on her neck rise. She didn’t let herself turn around, nor give any sign of how unsettled she was. Nathalie knew that merely suggesting the idea that he comes near her or her home was risky– both for her and him– but doing nothing just left an unpleasant feeling in her gut.

She shivered as she stepped into her building, water dripping from her clothes as she closed her umbrella. She headed towards the elevator, the only sound being her shoes clicking against the tiled floor. There was no one else about, most of her neighbors tended to keep to themselves, and that’s how she liked it.

Nathalie had never considered herself an honest person– she had participated in many activities that disregarded the law, which included terrorizing the city. It had never unsettled her though, and while most would see it as ‘wrong’ she honestly didn’t care. It was the life she lived, and the personal value behind it had always rid her of any possible guilt that could come from it. This last akuma however... had left quite a different taste in her mouth. It nagged at her, crawled under her skin when it shouldn’t have, and nothing she could do provided any relief.

It was frustrating, actually, because she would never betray Gabriel, but this was something her mind refused to ignore, creating a strange middle ground she had never wished to be a part of. For once in her life she was forced to accept that this wrong had no true excuse, yet do nothing about it.

She locked the door to her flat as she entered, shedding her soaking coat and slipping out of her boots. The dripping items were left in the corner as she flicked on a few lights, looking about the modest apartment. She spent so little time here that it never truly had registered as ‘home’ for her, more as just a place to sleep.

Though she had told him to come here, she still jumped when she saw a white figure out on her balcony.

Chat Blanc had his back towards her sliding door, perched on the rail like his namesake. He was soaking wet, wild hair laying flat, belt tail drooping as water dripped from off of it. Nathalie shuddered as she made her way to the sliding door, not even wanting to know what reaction her boss would give her if he knew what she was doing as she opened the door.

His ears flicked back as the door slid open, and Nathalie barely had time to open her mouth before he turned. Chat Blanc was a blur of white as he bolted inside, throwing himself through the doorway before it was even fully opened. He sprinted across the room on all fours, flattening himself up against the far wall, shaking like a wet dog.

Droplets of water were sent flying in every direction, Blanc’s hair sticking straight up. Slitted eyes were locked on her, claws digging into the floor. Shivers raced through her as a low snarl escaped his throat, sounding like multiple hisses were coming from him. Chat Blanc trembled in rage, and she couldn’t help but take a step back, sure that he could pick up on her racing heartbeat. An almost satisfied look crossed his face, before it was twisted with rage once more.

“You seem to be more composed than last time we met,” Nathalie said, voice remaining calm despite it all.

He sneered. “The only reason your blood isn’t dripping on the floor is because I physically can’t.”

She shuddered– akumas truly could twist their victim’s minds into something else. She slowly made her way towards the kitchen, careful not to turn her back on Chat Blanc, whose gaze never left her. She knew better than to face away from a predator, especially one whose instincts showed through so keenly.

“Do you want something to eat?”

“Yes.”

She didn’t take her eyes off of him until there was a wall between them, though his low growls could still be heard. She pulled open the fridge, gathering up what would make the quickest meal. She noted his simple response, frowning slightly. When she had first encountered Chat Blanc he had acted like a wild animal, controlled by a bitterness that included a rage towards herself.

Without his akuma on him he shouldn’t have been so grounded.

“How are you feeling?”

Another snarl.

“Considering that I am helping you right now, perhaps you shouldn’t be so cold.”

“I’ll be however I want to be,” Blanc growled back.

“I assume your kwami has been attempting to help you?”

“...Plagg is tired,” Blanc said after a moment, voice going soft. “But if he rests then  _ he _ can get into my mind.”

She peered out of the kitchen for a moment to find that he had curled up on her couch, limbs pressed up against his form to make himself as small as possible. His belt tail curled around him, and his ears were flat against his head. Nothing about his posture was relaxed, stiff as a board, claws digging into the leather seats. He bared his fangs as they made eye contact, and she was quick to withdraw herself back into the kitchen, focusing on cooking the dinner.

“I’m surprised you came in here at all,” she replied. “I thought you hated me.”

“Oh, don’t worry, Nathalie,” Chat Blanc let out a purr, and never had the sound been so unsettling. “I most certainly do. You should be grateful that a certain someone didn’t want to see you get hurt.”

“...He doesn’t want you to get hurt either. He does care about you.”

_ “Shut up!” _ His voice came out as a yowl, words barely recognizable. “You and lies– that’s all it’s ever been is lies! Shut up!  _ Shut up!” _

Silence filled the flat, Nathalie trembling in her kitchen, waiting for a white silhouette to appear in the doorway. She silently had to remind herself that he couldn’t hurt her, he physically couldn’t, he was under orders. She was fine, and thanks to her he was out of the rain for the night. This was just fine.

“You know it isn’t lies,” she said, something of a confidence filling her as she stepped out of the kitchen. She met his gaze, forcing herself not to shudder. “If you would stop fighting him, he would remove the akuma. Your father doesn’t want to do this to you.”

His hair bristled, and a blur of white came charging at her.

The breath was knocked out of her as Chat Blanc slammed into her, forcing her to the ground. He towered above her, clawed hands pinning her wrists to the ground. The sharp points dug in just enough to make her wince, but trembled if they even attempted to break the skin. Icy blue eyes were mere slits, understanding lost to his rage, and she could feel his hot breath washing over her. Lingering droplets of water dripped from his hair and onto her face, ragged breaths slipping out between his growls.

He was physically shaking, struggling between his raw hatred and his father’s orders not to bring them harm. His face twisted, spare hand clawing at the floor next to her face. She tried to pull out of his grasp once, but his hold was too strong, so instead she lied as still as possible, silently telling herself that he couldn’t hurt her no matter how much he wanted to.

“Adrien,” she said softly, and he spat in reply.

Finally he let out a snarl of frustration, hands flying as he shoved her away, and he bonded back towards the couch. She winced as he dug his claws into leather, curling back up, unblinking eyes glaring at her. Nathalie didn’t say a word as she pushed herself to her feet, limbs shaking as she found her way back into the kitchen. She made no further attempts at conversation as she prepared the meal, the silence welcoming.

She served the food up onto two plates, leaving one for herself as she made her way back into her living room. A soft rumble of purrs reached her ears as she cautiously stepped back into Blanc’s line of sight, but she found herself face to face with a completely different cat. The tension had drained from him, settled softly against the couch. His eyes were shut, chest slowly rising and falling, fast asleep as she approached him.

Nathalie set the food onto the lamp table next to him, but he didn’t stir. She thought that he would be more hungry, as she hadn’t heard any reports about him aside from his two attacks on Ladybug– or rather Hawk Moth’s attacks on Ladybug. She had seen how drained Gabriel was after those fights, using up nearly every ounce of his energy in completely controlling his most recent akuma.

She sat down next to Chat Blanc, but still he didn’t stir. She hesitated for a moment, before reaching for him, and his purr became even louder as she ran a hand through his hair. He pressed up against her, urging her to scratch harder. She humored him, knowing that he wouldn’t allow her to even be near him when awake. Finally she pushed herself to her feet with a sigh, and headed back towards the kitchen. If he needed to sleep then she would let him sleep.

She silently prayed that Gabriel wouldn’t take control to find that she had let Chat into her apartment.

She picked up her dinner, but as she stared down at the meal she found that her appetite was long gone. She poked at it with a fork for a moment, before setting it down on the counter with a sigh. She made her way to her room, careful to lock the door behind her, though it wouldn’t do much against a Cataclysm. She didn’t even bother getting under the covers, finding herself asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Chat Blanc seemed to have had his fun before he had left.

Nathalie woke up to a mess in her apartment– the plate of food she had left out having been licked clean, and also knocked onto the ground. She stared out at the shattered pieces of glass, knowing that it hadn’t been an accident. It wasn’t the only victim, the other plate in the kitchen having met the same fate, after the food had been eaten.

Her couch had been ripped apart, claw marks littering every visible section of leather. He had raided her fridge, having left the door open and pieces of food trailed across the floor. It was clear he had exited through the balcony, and like the fridge he had left the sliding door wide open. The rain from last night had not relented, meaning that rainwater soaked the doorway and surrounding area.

Nathalie sighed, and got to work cleaning up.


	6. Chapter 6

“Nothing, again,” Marinette muttered, bringing in the plate of croissants she had left out last night– which hadn’t been touched save for a pigeon, who she found pecking at the bread.

“Maybe that means he found somewhere else to get food,” Tikki said hopefully. “Somewhere without risks.”

Her eyes shifted towards the kwami as she grabbed her backpack. “For him or us?”

“Both of you,” Tikki replied. “I care about both of you, Marinette. I know that it's hard for your partner to be akumatized like this, but we can make it through this!”

Tikki’s confidence was often the thing that kept her going in hard times, but right now she merely grunted, opening her purse for the kwami. Her antennae fell as she darted into the coin purse, hurrying down the stairs as her mother called for her not to be late for school– something she wished she didn’t have to deal with right now.

Classes dragged on, Marinette’s eyes constantly flickering to her akuma-alert app for any possible sightings of Chat Blanc, though nothing new appeared in her newsfeed. Her notes for history remained empty, not even Alya’s questioning glances catching her attention. Out of her corner she saw a small orange shape peer out of Alya’s backpack, but she didn’t acknowledge Trixx. All she could do was wait for the day to end.

“Marinette,” Miss Bustier said, her name snapping her out of her trance. “Are you listening?”

“No,” she replied honestly, which earned a chuckle from Kim and Alix, and Miss Bustier frowned. She could see the heavy look in her eyes, and knew she just wasn’t trying to be sarcastic, and approached her desk.

“Is everything okay?” She asked in concern.

“Just tired, ma’am,” Marinette replied back robotically, and Miss Bustier’s eyes shifted to the akuma-alert app that was open on her desk, giving her a small smile.

“I know these last few weeks have been difficult, but remember that we have two active heroes right now that are working hard, and will protect us,” her teacher gave her a reassuring smile, patting her shoulder. “Let’s do our best to focus on the lesson, okay? I’m sure our heroes wouldn’t want our daily lives to be interrupted.”

Marinette put on a fake smile and nodded, her expression falling as soon as Miss Bustier’s back was turned. Her words had meant to be a comfort, but for Marinette they were nothing but a cruel joke. Promising that the heroes would take care of everything was only more pressure for her, and the mention of two ‘active’ heroes instead of just saying the usual ‘two heroes’ was only a reminder that her partner had been taken from her.

She hunched over her desk, pretending to take notes, instead she was scribbling down every possible location Chat could be hanging out when he wasn’t attacking. Several she had already searched during her patrol times, but had found no sign of the feline she was looking for. Everything she did just seemed to become a dead end, and she gritted her teeth in frustration.

Alya bumped up against her, giving her a worried smile, and Marinette could see part of the Fox Miraculous tucked under her shirt. She just shrugged, giving another fake smile, before turning back to the list. She had already checked their main meetup locations, but if Chat was trying to avoid Ladybug it made sense he wouldn’t want to go there. She started jotting down various buildings they had always enjoyed watching the view from, deciding those would be where she would look tonight.

A cry from Rose interrupted her thoughts, everyone’s heads jerking up to see what was the matter. Juleka instantly wrapped an arm around Rose, whose finger was pointing out the window with a shaking hand. Marinette’s mouth went dry as her gaze shifted towards the window, a pair of icy blue eyes peering into their classroom. She felt the blood draining from her face, fearful gasps and startled yelps escaping her classmates as a clawed hand was raised to the glass, a flash of white light turning it to ash.

_ What was he doing here? _

Chat Blanc slinked into the classroom, his pupils dilated as he looked around. Those closest to the window hurried back, a chair falling to the floor– but Chat merely let out a purr as he pushed himself to his feet. He looked about at all of them, Miss Bustier hurrying towards the front of her students, positioning herself between the akuma and her class.

He grinned at them. “Hello.”

“What do you want?” Miss Bustier said, standing between him and her class, and he chuckled– no emotion behind it.

“Just doing a little investigation, that’s all,” Chat Blanc said as he strolled forward, not fazed by the tension or the flinches received at his presence. Marinette could only stare at him– this being completely different than the feral feline she had found on her balcony only days before. “All I request is that no word gets out that I was here.” Blue eyes shifted towards Alya. “Or you just might find your phone as a little pile of ash, Ladyblogger.”

He had made his way down the aisles of seats, hopping up onto the teacher’s desk as he regarded them. His ears were pricked up, a light in his eyes, and it just sent chills down Marinette’s back. This had been the most human she had seen of him since the akuma had taken control– yet everything she was seeing was completely different than her kitty she knew so well.

“Is there something you need?” Miss Bustier said, trying to keep her voice even, but she couldn’t hide the waver. Chat’s eyes snapped towards her, his ears flicking up as she spoke, silent filling the classroom.

“I’m just looking for M’lady,” Blanc said with a grin, and Marinette felt her blood turn cold. 

There was no way he could have figured her out– she had been careful! She had taken every precaution when it came to their identities! She stiffened up in her seat, her heart thumping– yet Chat Blanc wasn’t even glancing in her direction. She tried to let this calm her as he hopped off of the desk, making his way along the wall with windows– the complete opposite side of the room.

“Akumas seem to have such an interest here,” Chat muttered. “And so does M’lady, so many Miraculous holders in one room, and I just can’t figure out why.”

He said the last part with a growl, a hint of frustration entering his tone. Alya stiffened at her side, and Marinette could see the uneasiness in her other classmates that had been granted a Miraculous, and she hoped that none of them would do anything that could give themselves away. He only knew about a few of those who had one in this room, and she silently prayed that he hadn’t figured out the others. Chat Noir knowing was one thing, but Chat Blanc was another.

Chloe let out a yelp as he stopped next to her desk, the akumatized hero leaning in close to her with narrowed eyes. She pushed herself back into Sabrina, only to be grabbed by Chat. Marinette was on her feet in an instant– but Chat released Chloe in the same moment with a growl.

“I don’t get why,” he snarled.

Marinette had no idea what she should do– transforming was out of the question, but she couldn’t just stand here and let him prowl about them, she knew it probably wouldn’t take much to snap him back into that consuming rage she had seen too much of.

“How dare you touch me!” Chloe shrieked. “Do you know how much this shirt costs?”

Chat Blanc grinned. “Two hundred and fifty-eight euros.”

Apparently this was correct, because Chloe gawked at him in shock– as if that was surprising for him to know such a thing. He then continued to move one, eyes shifting across the various students, before pausing in front of Max. A crooked grin appeared on his face, before prowling on down the other half of the classroom. Marinette held her breath as he made his way by Nino, but didn’t seem to care, passing Alya too, before his eyes settled on Marinette.

Then he shook his head, sighing. “Or perhaps you were all in the right place at the right time.” He mused softly. “Chloe wasn’t even chosen.”

His face twisted into an irritated growl.

Marinette jumped at the sound, and those unnatural blue eyes locked on her. His ear twitched, before making his way towards her. She stepped back, but he only kept moving forward, and Alya leapt to her feet as Marinette was slowly moved back into the corner. She stared up at the akumatized hero, never realizing how much he towered over her until now. One clawed hand rested against the wall, face expressionless.

“Get away from her!” Alya roared.

“Stay back!” Marinette shouted back, seeing the look of frustration flash across his face. “I’m fine, Alya!” Her gaze returned to Chat Blanc, who was watching her closely. “Chat, back up please.”

His face morphed into a grin– one that did not belong on her Kitty’s face. “What’s wrong, Princess?” He purred, sounding entertained. “I just have one little question for you.”

“You can ask me after you give me some space,” Marinette said evenly, and it was strange. Distance had never bothered her when it came to him before, but that sense of safety she always felt around him was gone.

“M’lady didn’t have her kwami with her when she went to give you a Miraculous,” Chat said, ignoring her words. “You wouldn’t have by chance caught a glimpse of her– would you?”

Marinette’s throat was dry, but she kept her voice even. “No.”

“You don’t seem so sure about that,” Chat replied, tilting his head. “How did she get the Miraculous to you then? How did you know who you were talking to?”

Her mind scrambled for an answer. “I– it– it wasn’t her that gave it to me!” Marinette blurted out, which technically was true. “It was some old man! He just handed me a box and when I opened it Mullo appeared and told me what to do!”

He scowled, claws digging into the wall. “Of course,” he sneered. “Good old Guardian. He should be glad he never told me where he lived.” He withdrew his hand, at last pulling back from Marinette. “Purrhaps M’lady was right for not trusting me~”

_ I do trust you! _ She wanted to scream. _ I need you! _

He pushed away from her, stalking the front of the room. Marinette’s heart was pouncing, and Alya was by her side in a minute. Had the situation been any different she was sure her friend would want all the details of her having a Miraculous, but right now there was only concern in her eyes– which flickered from her, to her purse, to Blanc, and to the door. Clearly she wanted to rush away and transform.

“Chat–” Marinette said, moving towards him despite herself, and he let out a horrible snarl at her.

_ “Stay back!” _ He hissed, giving her a glimpse of the cat she had seen on her balcony. She flinched, but didn’t pull away like the rest of her class did. “Leave me alone!”

“Chat... can we help you?” She asked softly, because her heart ached at the idea of letting him go. Though he was nothing like Noir, this was the closest to Chat she had seen, and she couldn’t let him leave.

He sneered at her. “Such a kind hearted princess,” he cooed mockingly, wheeling around on a heel to face her, and this time she did pull back. “Wanna help the poor lonely akuma? Why– do you think it will gain you any favors?”

“Chat–” Marinette began, but he cut her off with a snarl, still approaching.

She found herself backed against the wall once more, eyes sharp as icicles bearing into her, yet he let out a chuckle, leaning in closer. “You’re so funny. Sometimes you don’t act scared, but other times who do. Which is it? Everyone else goes running in terror, but you don’t.” He gave her a crooked grin. “Brave little princess.”

“Don’t call me that,” she snapped. “Only Chat Noir can.”

His eyes narrowed, but there was no anger in his gaze. “Chat Noir was naive,” he hissed. “Blind and used.” He let out a long laugh. “I’m still being used– but at least I’m not blind anymore!”

That was not her kitty’s laugh– so bitter and cold. Chat’s laugh was warm, one that you couldn’t help but smile as soon as you heard it. Her eyes slipped to his pockets, oh so badly wanting to bolt forward and seize the akuma, tear it to bits and free him. She knew that she could not move fast enough– not when transformed, and definitely not now.

He leaned in close, scanning her with his unsettling gaze. It wasn’t fair– Chat Noir brought nothing but the feeling of safety and security, but with Chat Blanc it was anything but that. Her mind told her danger, to get away and feel, but she had a feeling that could be the worst thing she could do as his cat-like gaze remained locked on her.

“I’m hungry,” Chat whispered quietly– those words shattering her panic, worry filling her.

Marinette’s heart ached. “When was the last time you ate?”

“...Mayura’s,” the akuma muttered. 

The fact that her class was there seemed to have slipped Marinette’s mind– all that was there was herself and her poor hurting kitty. She reached a hand out to him, but with the way he tensed she pulled back. 

Mayura had fed him. Why was she helping him? To keep the akuma energized? Should she be grateful to the villain for doing such a thing, but how could she be so after everything else that woman had put them through?

“Do you want something to eat?” Marinette asked. Just because he had been fed didn’t mean it was enough– and who knows when it had last been. The thought of seeing Chat starved once more made her shiver. “Blanc.”

His face was expressionless once more, watching her, waiting for something she did not know. She shifted, moving along the wall, and he moved with her. Right in front of her, his gaze not leaving her. She knew that it was dangerous for an akuma to have so much focus on her civilian self– but in the moment she didn’t care. Her Kitty was here, so agonizingly close, and she needed to help him in any way she could, even if she couldn’t get the akuma.

But perhaps she could, she knew it was in his pocket... but she doubted she could make a move towards it easily.

“I can get you something to eat,” Marinette said gently– and then Chat Blanc pounced.

Someone screamed– Alya? Mylene? Rose?– She wasn’t sure. Chat Blanc leapt at her, scooping her up into his arms without hesitation. She tensed, finding herself in a familiar grasp, but one that held her just a bit too tightly to be comforting.

“Cha–” She began, but before she could say another word he leapt out of the window he had Cataclysmed earlier, carrying her down into the streets.

* * *

It was too easy to slip out amidst the chaos.

“Crap crap crap crap...” Alya muttered under her breath as she ran down the hall, trying to find a place to transform. In the end she ran into the bathroom, which was thankfully empty. Trixx phased out of her hair right away, the kwami looking very worried.

“This isn’t good,” the Fox said.

“You think?” Alya snapped, more out of worry than frustration, and she pulled her Miraculous out from beneath her shirt. “An akuma just burst into my classroom and kidnapped my friend! We have to move quickly.”

“Marinette didn’t have her purse with her,” Trixx muttered, though Alya wasn’t sure what this had to do with anything.

“Let’s pounce,” she said, turning the kwami into a burst of orange light, drawing him into the Miraculous. She felt the magic wash over her, and Trixx’s worry merged with her own as they transformed. She shivered at his presence– because usually the little kwami was so upbeat. She had no idea what to make of fear he was feeling, but all she knew was that she had to save Marinette.

So praying that no one would see her she leapt up to the window near the ceiling, a jump she couldn’t dream of making as a civilian, and slipped out onto the school roof. The wind blew at her hair as she looked out. She had no idea where to track them, as Chat Blanc could have gone in any direction, but it seemed luck was on her side, catching a glimpse of white on Marinette’s balcony. She pressed close to the roof, drawing her flute.

“Ladybug,” she said, twisting the end as Trixx had told her to access the communication feature in the flute. “I’m at the bakery across from Collège Françoise Dupont. Chat Blanc is there, he kidnapped a civilian. My f-friend actually,” she swallowed, she needed to stay focused. “I’m going to see what I can do, but your help would be... great.”

She felt Trixx’s doubtful emotions, and she understood the chances of Ladybug being transformed right now would be low, but hopefully she would catch word that Chat Blanc was active once more. 

Taking in a deep breath she placed her flute to her lips, playing the softest tune she could manage, before whispering: “Mirage.”

She felt her illusion covering her, the magic cloaking her. She hoped this would be enough to hide her, and that she would be quick enough before her timer ran out– her Miraculous already beeping. She leapt off of the school roof, bounding off towards Marinette’s balcony as swiftly as she could. She was careful to keep her steps silent, and her illusion couldn’t hide that, making her way up towards the roof.

“Chat, you shouldn’t have done that,” Marinette said, looking across at the pure white akuma as if he hadn’t been corrupted by Hawk Moth’s powers.

“I’m hungry,” he said, voice chillingly emotionless as he stared down at her, standing imposingly close to her. “You said you would get me food. You did before.”

Did Marinette regularly give Chat Noir food? Surely she hadn’t handed food over to an akuma– she knew how dangerous that was! Marinette was the one that always avoided akumas in the first place, running off the moment the word of one was heard.

“I have my lunch in my locker you could have had, you didn’t have to grab me like that. Or we could have walked over her like civilized humans and gotten you something,” she let out a sigh, pacing her balcony. Blanc watched her every movement, tail swaying, and he looked too much like a cat that had cornered a mouse for Rena’s liking.

What startled her the most was the fact that he was talking, listening, he was calm– if that was even the right word. The ridgeness in his shoulders said otherwise, and his unblinking gaze didn’t help either. Marinette didn’t seem as worried as the situation called for, just still pacing, muttering under her breath, as if she hadn’t been kidnapped by possibly the most dangerous akuma this city had seen.

“Now the school’s going to be worried sick about me, Alya’s going to have a freak out, and if they call my parents, gah...” She ran a hand through her hair. “What if Hawk Moth catches word that you’re about? And everyone will want Ladybug to come–”

It was like someone had flipped a switch in Blanc’s head, his blank face twisting into crazed rage the moment the name ‘Hawk Moth’ slipped from her lips. She felt her ears go back, but before she could move Chat had sprang forward, slamming into Marinette before she could even react. A gasp got caught in Alya’s throat as her friend was slammed into the ground, the white hair on Chat’s head standing on end.

_ “Don’t talk about him!”  _ He roared.  _ “Don’t–” _

He didn’t get to finish, as Rean Rouge had sprang forward, slamming her flute into his side, knocking over towards the railings. The blow shattered her illusion, leaving her standing protectively over Marinette.

“Stay away from her!” She snarled, and Blanc’s ears went flat against his head.

“Rena!” Marinette shouted. “Don’t provoke him! He didn’t do–”

A yowl filled the air, Chat Blanc charging towards them once more. Rena held her flute up at ready, fear pounding through her– because she was facing him alone. Ladybug wasn’t here to help her, she needed to fight this undefeatable akuma on her own. She swallowed her fear though, charging to meet claws with flute, because she couldn’t let Marinette get hurt.

Chat made effective work of the limited space, leaping from railing and the chairs to leap at her, but she managed to keep his first few blows back with her flute. “Run!” She called over her shoulder to Marinette. “I got this!”

If Rena hadn’t had to return her focus back to face the charging akuma she might have thought more about the look of frustration on her friend’s face. She raised her flute once more– only for a silver baton to slam right into her chest– sending her flying over the edge of the balcony. Chat Blanc leapt onto the railing, watching her as she fell. Rena twisted in midair, landing with a grunt on her feet– the cat leaping down after her.

Rena Rouge swore under her breath as she ran, her necklace beeping to remind her she only had minutes left– and Chat Blanc was right on her tail. Blue eyes were locked on her as she leapt over cars and into an alleyway, not losing interest in this game of chase. She was thankful that his focus was no longer on Marinette, and she could only hope that she would be able to outpace him.

Blanc knew the city better than she did though, and was much more intune with his powers than she was– and out of the corner of her eyes she could see that he was starting to overtake her– leaping up on roof, running on all fours, preparing to cut her off before she could flee. Ears flat against her head Rena came to a sudden halt, turning and racing down a side street hoping it would be enough to get her a chance to slip on ahead again.

Blanc pounced on her, claws digging into her suit as he knocked her to the ground. Rena struggled to come out on top, but her flute was ripped from her hands, and claws were pressed against her throat. She instinctively when still, wide eyes looking up into the furious gaze of the akuma, who was breathing heavily.

“You should have stayed away, fox!” He spat. 

“Like I was about to let you attack a civilian!” She snarled back, earning a hiss from the akuma, and she fell silent as his claws dug deeper. Rena could feel scratches on her neck, though his silver claws had yet to break the skin– and she hoped to keep it that way.

Relief ran through her as she heard a zip of a yoyo– a wire wrapping around Blanc’s wrist, a sharp tug pulling him from the Fox hero, the force pulling him onto the cement. The akuma let out a yowl and a flash of red landed in front of Rena, the yoyo being drawn back into her hands. Ladybug stared out at Chat Blanc, who was backing up against the wall, white hair puffed up as he looked at her with slitted pupils.

“Chat,” she whispered softly.

The tension in the air was palpable, the two former partners looking at each other with unblinking gazes. Blanc’s breathing was becoming more ragged by the moment, and his ears fell flat against his head as she took a step towards him.

Chat Blanc reared up onto two legs, slamming a clawed hand into the building beside them, white energy flashing. Rena’s eyes widened as the silent Cataclysm flared up, and Ladybug threw her yoyo up into the air, calling for a Lucky Charm as the building began to crumble down onto them.

The red spotted umbrella fell into her hands, which flared open as bricks and debris rained down. Rena huddled under the umbrella with Ladybug, the fact that it was a Lucky Charm was the only reason the umbrella didn’t get torn to pieces as it was used as a shield, chucks of cement bouncing off of it.

Amidst the chaos Chat Blanc had run off, and as the collapsed building settled there was no sign of where the akuma could have possibly gone. Rena sat there on the ground, coughing on dust, and Ladybug didn’t waste a moment.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” She cried, throwing the umbrella up, her magic instantly repairing the collapsed structure, and healing whoever could have been harmed inside. Rena let out a shuddering breath of relief, looking up at the hero.

“Thank you,” she said as Ladybug looked down at her.

“Never,” Ladybug said, a slight growl in her voice. “Engage Chat Blanc without me again, Rena.”

Her necklace beeped– one minute left until she detransformed.

“I don’t know if you got my message or not,” Rena said, pushing herself to her feet. “But he kidnapped a civilian, Ladybug– my friend– just came into the classroom and–”

“And what if I hadn’t come?” She snapped back. “He would have found out your identity, which means Hawk Moth would have– he could have taken your Miraculous!”

She flinched back. “I couldn’t just let him hurt her though!”

“Was he going to hurt her?” Ladybug snapped, and she just stared at the hero.

“He’s an akuma,” Rena Rouge said, not knowing how Ladybug could have possibly forgotten that. A flash of orange light lit up the alley, her transformation falling, Trixx coming out of the necklace. “Who knows what he would have done...” She closed her eyes. “And Ladybug? I think Hawk Moth already knows some identities... when Chat Blanc came into my classroom...”

“I figured as much,” Ladybug said, turning away. “He knew some identities, and they had been compromised.”

“Did Marinette really have a Miraculous?” Alya asked softly, and Ladybug let our a snort.

“Mouse Miraculous. Once.” She said simply. “Doesn’t matter though, you should get back to class.”

“But Marinette–”

“I’ll check on her,” Ladybug snapped, and Alya instantly fell silent– the heroine clearly wasn’t happy. “You could have gotten hurt, Alya, and I don’t know what I would have done. Don’t run into a fight alone again, okay?”

“...Okay.” Alya said softly, but she didn’t know if it was a promise she could keep. Seeing Chat Blanc going after her best friend like that... she couldn’t stay back. Not when she had a Miraculous that could make a difference.

She watched as Ladybug threw her yoyo, swinging away without a word.


	7. Chapter 7

“Marinette!” Sabine cried the moment she stepped into the school, her mother slamming into her and wrapping into a fierce embrace.

“H-huh–?” She blinked in confusion, and moments later both her and her mother were crushed by her father’s hug.

“Did Ladybug bring you back here?” Sabine said, pulling back and looking over Marinette. “The akuma didn’t hurt you, did it? Tom, she’s bruised, she’s bruised–”

“Mom, I’m okay,” she said, wrapping her hands around her wrists, giving her parents a reassuring smile. “Nothing even happened, I’m good.”

“Nothing happened?” Tom rumbled. “You were kidnapped by an akuma– by Chat Blanc–”

“He wasn’t going to hurt me,” Marinette said swiftly, looking about at her classmates, all of whom were looking at her with worry. She swallowed slightly, glancing around to see if Alya was there– but apparently she hadn’t returned yet. “Guys, really, I’m fine.”

“You heard her,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes. “She’s fine, let’s move along, shall we?”

“She just got captured by an akuma!” Rose said. “How could just just be so dismissive!”

“Guys, I’m fine, really,” Marinette said swiftly, her eyes flickering across her classmates, watching as Alya slipped into the group. 

Alya froze up as the two of them made eye contact, her best friend looking worried. Marinette just stared at her, trying to remind herself that  _ Marinette _ had no reason to be frustrated at Alya– but in the moment she just did not have the mental strength to tuck those feelings away. 

“Marinette!” She cried, pushing her way towards the front of the group. “You’re okay!”

There was a look of guilt on Alya’s face. She wasn’t sure if it was from her encounter with Ladybug, the fact that she hadn’t been able to save her from Chat Blanc, or if perhaps it was because she had been seen slipping back into the group instead of being with the group that had been worried about her.

This thought made Marinette’s anger lessen slightly, and as Alya came barreling into her she pulled her best friend into a fierce hug. Yes, she was still upset at what had happened with Chat Blanc... but Alya had just been trying to protect her. She had no idea that she had ruined a possible chance at her getting the akuma, she had just wanted her to be safe from the akuma.

“I’m sorry,” Marinette muttered, arms wrapped around Alya.

“Sorry?” Alya pulled back. “Girl, don’t you dare apologize for anything– you were just kidnapped!”

“We’re going to be taking her home,” she heard her father’s voice, and glanced over her shoulder to see him talking to the principal.

“But of course! We will be sending all of the students home for today, Chat Blanc himself in one of our classrooms...”

“Marinette, where did you get these?” Alya asked, her voice hushed, and she flinched slightly as she ran a hand over a few of her bruises.

“Um... being kidnapped by an akuma?”

“But the Miraculous Ladybugs,” Alya seemed to be talking more to herself, and she looked up into her eyes. “You shouldn’t be hurt– Ladybug should have fixed everything.”

She forced out a laugh. “Probably from tripping down the stairs or something like that, I’m... more surprised you aren’t grilling me over the fact that I used a Miraculous.”

It physically hurt to say those words. No matter how many times she told herself that it was she was talking about the Mouse Miraculous and that’s what everyone thought– but those kinds of words shouldn’t be coming from her mouth. The fact that Hawk Moth now had some kind of knowledge of her and a Miraculous made her feel sick. She was trying to reassure herself, that if everything Chat had known was now known by Hawk Moth then he would have to think that Marinette and Ladybug were two separate people, that this was making her safer... but what if he now came looking for why she had been chosen? And everyone else Chat had known about? What if connections were made, what if he was–

“Marinette! _ Marinette!” _

“H-huh?” She took in a sharp breath as she heard her name, except she was no longer standing– Alya’s arms hooked around her to keep her from falling to the floor. She stumbled a bit, trying to regain her footing as she realized Alya was supporting her whole weight.

Before she could say anything else her parents were by her side, her father instantly pulling her close. Her natural instinct was to protest, to insist she was okay... but in the moment she didn't say anything. She didn’t protest as her father scooped her up into his arms, holding her like she was a child, letting him carry her away from her classmates and the school.

* * *

“Marinette?” Sabine asked softly. “Honey, are you okay?”

Marinette shifted on the couch, staring at her mother for a moment– and she decided that she hated that question. She hated because it was an invitation, her mother telling her that it was alright to tell her whatever was on her mind– but she couldn’t. She couldn’t say a word unless it were lies or half truths.

“He didn’t kidnap me,” Marinette whispered.

Sabine gave her a confused look.

“I told him that I would get him some food,” Marinette said, pulling her blanket close to her. “He just brought me straight home, he only wanted some food.” Tears formed in her eyes. “M-mom, Hawk Moth has been starving him. He’s been starving–!”

“Marinette,” Sabine cut her off by grabbing her hands. “Dear, I need you to take a deep breath, okay? I know that Chat Noir is a friend of yours, and I know that this has been hard on you, I’ve seen how much you've changed since he’s been akumatized.”

“I’m– I’m okay–”

“Marinette, there’s nothing wrong with not being okay,” Sabine said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I know you’re worried– but so is all of Paris. What has happened is horrible, but it’s not our responsibility to try and fix this, and you will only put yourself in danger. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Marinette didn’t say anything.

“Ladybug will fix this,” Sabine promised– not realizing how much those words hurt her daughter as she spoke, what pressure it put on her. “This isn’t your fight, and please don’t make it yours– I don’t know what I would do if you were to get hurt.”

She had no reply she could give her mom that wouldn’t be a lie, so she simply closed her eyes and let her mother hold her close.

* * *

Marinette found herself up on her balcony that night, staring out at the Seine. The thought of sleep was long gone, and she had put on a smile for Tikki and told her she would be in bed soon. She was sure that the kwami hadn’t believed her, but had sunk down into the bakery to leave Marinette standing out in the cool night.

“You promised.”

Marinette let out a small cry of surprise, gripping her railing as she heard her voice behind her, dropping the blanket she wrapped around her. She whipped around, eyes darting up towards the roof, where a white figure sat perched on the edge, looking down onto her balcony. 

Her mouth instantly went dry as Chat Blanc watched her with unblinking blue eyes, crouched down like the feline he resembled, claws digging into the roof, tail swaying behind him. He silently shifted, moving along the edge on all fours– before springing down right in front of her. She flinched back– but he just landed silently, pushing himself onto two legs.

Chat Blanc immediately pressed in far too close, towering above her as he stared into her eyes. She stared back, and she honestly wasn’t sure what she should do. His sudden movements had startled her, but yet she didn’t feel afraid as he expressionlessly watched her. She wondered if she was too exhausted to even bother to feel afraid.

“I don’t understand you,” he said. “You’re scared of me again.”

“No. I’m not,” she said. “I just didn’t think I’d see you here again after... one of the heroes showed up here.”

His eyes narrowed. “You promised.”

“Food,” she agreed, and an ear flicked up at the word. “It wasn’t a promise–”

Her breath got caught in her throat as his hands grasped the railing, caging her in as his ears went back. She could see his sharp canines as his lips pulled back into a snarl. 

_ “You. Promised.” _

“Ch-chat–” She stuttered, but he only loomed in closer. Her back was pressed against the cold railing, and she could feel his warm breath on her face. One hand fell against his chest, trying to push him back, but Blanc was like a wall. “I d-didn’t mean it like that–”

He flashed his fangs at her. 

It was now that she was feeling the sense of fear she should have felt from the beginning– his eyes slitted, narrowed right at her as she tried to move him back. She was regretting her words, having forgotten that this wasn’t her cheeky partner in front of her, but rather a mangled version lost to his anger and sorrow.

“You don’t need a promise from me to get food,” Marinette whispered, and his icy eyes narrowed in on her. “If you need food I am going to give it to you.”

She took in a sharp breathe as a clawed hand grabbed her face, Chat Blanc leaning close, eyes not leaving her. “Why are you so willing to help an akuma?”

“You’re my friend,” she said, tears stinging her eyes. “I don’t care that you’ve been akumatized– that doesn’t mean you should starve.”

She tried not to flinch as she felt his claws digging into her skin– she wasn’t even sure if he was aware of them as he stared her down, and she didn’t know if he believed her words. His pupils weren’t quite as wide though, and after what felt like an eternity his hand released her. She felt herself letting shaky sigh as he backed away, feeling as if she could breathe again. He turned away from her, ears back and belt tail curling around one of his legs.

“You said you hated liars,” Blanc muttered. “But you’re lying to me now.”

“I–”

He looked over his shoulder, giving her a mirthless smile. “You said you aren’t scared of me– but both of us know that’s not true. Regardless, I’m going to take you up on your very generous offer of food, Princess.”

Her heart was still pounding from his accusation, but she didn’t say a word. She  _ wasn’t _ scared of her Kitty, she couldn’t be scared of her partner– but yet her body reacted in ways her mind didn’t want to. It knew that an akuma was dangerous, unpredictable, and quick to anger. It was all too wary of the blows Chat Blanc had given to Ladybug in battle– but still her mind only saw her suffering partner.

Tikki would be upset. Alya wouldn’t understand. Master Fu would be disappointed in her recklessness– but her mind was made up as she made her way towards her skylight.

“Come on,” she said as she pulled it open, looking back at him.

His face twitched.

“You can stay out here if you want,” she said. “But you’re welcome to come in.”

Then without another glance back she slipped down onto her bed, leaving her skylight open. She made her way down from her loft, desperately wanting to see if he was following, but she honestly didn’t know what she would do if he was. Letting him sleep on her roof had been one thing, but actually letting him into her house... especially when the last Miraculous Hawk Moth needed was right on her person... she couldn’t think of a single person in Paris who would agree with her.

She opened her trap door, leaving it open as well as she headed downstairs, praying that her parents would not wake up. Yes, her dad was usually up at four, but they had a few more hours until then. If they found Chat Blanc anywhere near her now, especially after he had taken her from school... the thought made her wince. She was sure any shouting or fear would be enough to drive Chat back into the feral state he seemed to so easily slip into, and from there... she had no idea what would happen.

Marinette finally looked back as she reached the kitchen, and she jumped at how close Chat Blanc was– having not even heard his breathing the entire time. She gave him a smile though, which was only met with narrowed eyes. Her heartbeat picked up slightly, and it was only now that she was in the kitchen she remembered just how territorial she had seen him when it came to food... but the way he had been acting the last few times she had encountered him had seemed just a less bit feline.

They were both silent as she set out to get some food, pulling an apple from the fruit bowl to hold out to him. He snatched it the moment her hand extended, claws piercing the red skin as he bit into it. He barely paused to swallow, fangs crunching into fruit as she turned to attention for the fridge, pulling out leftovers from dinner.

There was no sign of the apple as she turned back around, not even seeds or a core. She noticed that he was tense as she moved about, and she hesitated for a moment. “Do... do you mind waiting for me to heat it up?”

Blanc growled.

She handed over the container of leftovers without argument. He pried off the lid and began eating the contents, not waiting for her to grab any utensils. Marinette winced, hating seeing him in such a state, but the important thing was that he had food, that he was getting something into his stomach. She started searching the cupboards, wondering what else she could give him that wouldn’t involve preparation that could wake up her parents.

“Are you feeling okay?” Marinette asked softly as his appetite seemed to be sated. His eyes were flickering across the kitchen, his posture didn’t seem to be wary, but it wasn’t quite a curiosity– more as if he were trying to take in his surroundings.

His eyes flickered back towards her, ears falling back, and she realized that such a question should mean nothing.

“Are you full?” She tried instead before he could respond, and his ears slipped back towards their normal stance as he looked away.

“Yes.”

“Do you have anywhere else you can get food?” She asked. “Or will you want me to get you some breakfast tomorrow?”

He looked at her once more. “How do I know I can trust you?”

Her eyes stung at this question. “I...”

“Mayura did the same thing,” he muttered, clawed hands curling. “She let me into her home. She cooked me dinner. She let me sleep when it was raining.” Cold blue eyes narrowed in on her. “So why are you different?”

“I... I just want to help you, Chat,” she said softly. “I don’t know why she did that... if she just wanted you to be energized or if... or if maybe some part of her didn’t want you to suffer–”

He snarled.

“–But I care about you,” she continued. “I’m helping you as a friend, Chat, and as for trust... I think that’s something you’ll have to decide on your own. I understand that... to be akumatized you must have truly been hurt.” She watched as he tensed, but she kept talking. “And that right now it influences your emotions, and that you probably see things very differently right now, and I do believe you are aware of that.”

He sneered at her, fangs visible, but he was silent.

“But you trusted me before this happened, and I hope that can stay the same,” she smiled at him. “Either way though, but my offer remains no matter how you decide you feel. If you need food, or a place to stop by... my balcony is open.”

Chat Blanc didn’t say a word, just standing completely still in her kitchen, his white suit looking like it was almost glowing in the darkness of the night. Icy blue eyes were settled on her, unblinking as he watched her. She held his gaze, not sure of what his pensive stare meant. After what felt like an eternity, the akuma slowly blinked at her.

She blinked back, surprised that he didn’t have a response to her words. Even in the silence he seemed to relax slightly, the tension melting away from his shoulders. 

His eyes were still that unnatural blue, his suit was that chilling white, and his akuma still remained intact– but for the first time in days it felt like things could possibly be okay.


End file.
